Fix Me
by AbiInWonderland
Summary: After the curse had broken over Storybrooke, Regina had a lot to answer to. This spin off story follows the relationship between Regina Mills and Emma Swan. **TRIGGER WARNING** This story does contain themes of Self Harm therefore read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to write about them!
1. Chapter 1

The curse had just broken in the town of Storybrooke. Everything that Regina had  
done was coming to light, and she knew that what she had done would not go  
unnoticed by the people of Storybrooke, nothing could go back to the way it used  
to be and that scared Regina. She had finally started to change, she was finally  
happy. But not for long.

After the curse had broken and the cloud of magic dispersed throughout the town  
Emma knew that the curse was true, Mary Margaret was her mother, and David was  
her father. How could this even be possible? She had to go speak to Regina. As  
she made her way to the home she'd spent do many hours a week in with Regina she  
felt a lump in her throat, they had only been working together but to Emma it  
meant so much more, her favourite part of the week was going yo see Regina. But  
now against every little being inside of her telling her to stop, she had to go  
and face Regina. Her door was unlocked so Emma let herself in and Regina was  
just stood there against the wall with tears in her eyes like she knew that in  
any moment Emma would be there.  
"Regina how could you do this to all of these innocent people? You ripped them  
away from their homes! I grew up without a family because of you!" Emma  
exclaimed with a look of shock on her face as she realised the woman whom she  
had fallen in love with destroyed so many lives.

"Emma you don't understand, in was over 28 years ago! I was angry and confused.  
But now I'm not, I've changed! Please believe me Emma, I can't lose you."  
Regina's eyes were filling with tears as her realisation of what she had done  
all those years ago had struck her in one dramatic blow. Just as she had  
realised the feelings she has towards Emma, she was about to lose her.

When Emma first came into town Regina knew that Emma would be the end of her and  
made it her mission to destroy her before she revealed the truth. However her  
objective changed when Emma and herself became closer, they'd spend hours and  
hours together gruelling over paper work to do with the sheriffs office. Emma  
was no good at doing her own paperwork. Hopeless to be exact. Yet thats exactly  
what stared off Regina's Feelings, she loved helping Emma. Knowing that  
without her help Emma would be a mess, and gradually Regina started to realise  
that not only was she helping Emma, but that Emma was helping her. Emma brought  
emotions to Regina that she had not felt in a long time, Emma gave her  
butterflies.

"I just don't understand Regina, you knew all this time? And you didn't say  
anything! I can't... I just..." Emma was exasperated, in one sense she was angry  
with Regina and she should be angry! Yet she couldn't curb the feeling of  
affection and admiration towards Regina.  
Emma shook her head a few times as her eyes glazed over with the look of  
disappointment and fear, "I'm sorry I have to go. I have to go find Mary... My  
mother. " Emma faced her head towards Regina's hard waxed floor and shakily made  
her way to the door.

Just as Emma's shaky hand grasped the door knob, she heard a voice not like any  
she had heard before. It was Regina? She had sunk to the floor with her back  
against the wall tears were filling her eyes, as she blinked the flood of  
remorse and pain dripped down her face. "Emma... Please don't... Please don't  
leave me. Not now." Her voice was weak and fragile, everything strong about  
Regina had just melted away in front Emma's eyes.

Regina brought her hands up to her face, she stared at them and whispered "why?"  
She then pushed her hands towards her face in order to try and shield herself  
from the shame in Emma's eyes. Just as Regina had given up on everything in her  
life she felt the soft grasp of Emma's delicate hand interwind around her  
fragile wrists.

"Regina, please look at me" she whispered in Regina's ear. Regina's hands slowly  
moved away from her face, her makeup had ran down her face creating a dark mark  
along the path of her not so absent tears, her dark brown eyes slowly made their  
way up Emma's body and into her beautiful green eyes. Regina was a sucker for  
Emma's eyes.

"Regina, I thought that what you did would take a long time for me to accept.  
But I... I can't stay angry with you. What you did was wrong, but you have  
changed. I know you have, because well. I fell in love with you because of it. I  
know that you could never feel the same way, but it doesn't change how I feel.  
Regina I think I love you. And I forgive you for what you have done." Emma  
showed a faint smile as her eyes glistened in the light, she started to stand up  
in order to leave Regina's home when a familiar hand grasped hers and pulled her  
back down to the ground. Regina placed both her hands around the face of the  
beautiful blonde, and slowly moved closer towards her; giving her enough time to  
move away if she wished. But she didn't. Emma wanted this more than ever, she  
made her way towards Regina, gracefully grazing her lips against Regina's.  
Regina was entranced by the sheer beauty of their kiss, she moved closer and  
pushed her lips harder against Emma's, slowly tilting her head to the right as  
Emma did the same. Their kiss was intense, Emma ever so slightly opened her  
mouth letting Regina's tongue gain entrance to her beautiful mouth. Emma's hand  
slipped down to Regina's waist as their tongues intertwined.

Regina moved her hands down from Emma's face and towards the buttons on Emma's  
shirt, she gently popped open the top button, followed by the second. As the  
realisation of what Regina was doing hit Emma she quickly pulled away, grasping  
the top of her shirt to hide any cleavage that may be showing. Emma rolled back  
off of Regina's lap and onto her knees where she clumsily made her way back onto  
her feet and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry Regina, I can't. Not yet. I just... I really like you. There are  
things that you need to know before we can go any further. Please don't be mad,  
I'm sorry." Emma wiped her face rid of any makeup which may have transferred  
itself onto her face from Regina. She turned away from Regina and did back up  
the buttons which Regina was ever so careful to undo.

"Emma, I... Did I do something? We're we moving to fast? I don't... I'm sorry!  
Can I call you later?" Regina looked shocked and in disbelief, could she have  
made the wrong move? Did she read into what they were doing in the wrong way?

"You didn't do anything I promise, it's just my... I just can't yet. I'm sorry.  
Yes please call me later, we... We need to talk about it. I will talk about it,  
I promise. Goodbye"


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was alone once again. All Regina could think was that she did something to displease Emma, but she's unsure of what. What did Emma want to talk about? Regina's mouth was wide open in denial of what had just happened. They just had an amazing moment and then it was over. The shirt? I undid her buttons and she ran? But why? I thought she wanted me to, it was like she was hiding something. Regina stood back up, flattened her top back down and twisted her pencil skirt around the right way. "I have to go talk to her."

Emma made her way into her little yellow bug. She was crying, she slammed her fists several times against her steering wheel and let out a scream, she fell toward her steering wheel leaning her head against it with her hands still holding the wheel. She let out a huge cry and tears started flooding down her face. "Why Emma! Why the fuck do I have to do this to myself! Why?" Emma sat back as she started to calm down and rolled back her left sleeve to reveal thin long purple scars, some had faded but most were still very angry and red. "She can't see me like this." Emma rolled her sleeve back down, took it in her hand and wiped away the tears streaming down her face, and started her engine.

As Emma was driving towards her and Mary Margaret's apartment she realised that she had forgotten about a more pressing subject, Mary Margaret was her mother? This was going to be awkward! She told me she had sex with Dr whale? Emma shivers at the thought!

She pulled her car outside her apartment and parked up. *Ding Ding* Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and realised she'd been ignoring it since the curse had broken.

Four missed calls-Mary Margaret

Ten text messages-Mary Margaret

"Emma we need 2 tlk"

"Pls txt me back Emma!"

"Emma are u there?!"

Emma decided that it was likely all messages read the same and decided to delete them, until she got to the bottom one.

One new text message- Regina

Regina had text her already? What if she's telling me to stay away? I don't think I can handle anymore heart ache for the day. Emma reluctantly opened the text message...

"Emma, I need to talk to you. I need to know that you're okay, I'm worried. Were you ashamed to show yourself to me? Emma I love you. I really do. And nothing will ever change that. Please call me when you're ready to talk. I need to know that you're okay. That we're okay. You're beautiful and always will be in my eyes. Goodbye, R x"

Emma could feel herself welling up. Regina really had changed, this woman was amazing. And I, I loved her! I just pray that I haven't lost her. I have to tell her why I freaked, i just hope that she still accepts me.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma unlocked the door to her flat, she had just started to turn the handle when...  
"Emma, oh my God I was so worried, where have you been?" Mary Margaret embraced Emma as soon as she opened the door, she pulled her into a tight high and squeezed her eyes together as much as she could, Mary Margaret stretched out her arms with Emma still intertwined between them. She stood Emma in front of her and embraced the beauty of her daughter, she grabbed her chin and smiled. Mary Margaret stopped still, "Emma, you're eyes are all red? Have you been crying?" worry took over Mary Margaret's face as Emma pulled away from her grasp and ran into the bathroom.

"Shit" Emma looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how red and puffy her eyes actually were, it was obvious she had been crying. She locked the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the porcine bath with her head in her hands.

*knock knock* "Emma, baby. Can I come in? Tell me whats wrong" Mary Margaret knocked one more time.

"Go away please Mary Margaret, you don't understand. Please I just. Need some space" Emma stifled a cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she slid to the floor bringing her knees and arms up to her face and started to sob into her shirt.

"Emma please. I know things are confusing right now. You've just found out that I'm your mother... It's confusing for me too. I love you, we can get through this together." Mary Margaret laid her head against the bathroom door and closed her eyes " I'm not leaving you. Not again."

Emma whispered to herself "I've had enough of the word 'love' for today" emma carried on crying trying to fight the urge not to let Mary Margaret in, she couldn't tell her why she was upset. For all she knows she could hate Regina for what she has done,no way could i talk to her about this. Emma lifted her head up to see the shadow of Mary Margaret escaping under the door. She really wasn't going to leave.

"Emma I'm not going anywhere till you let me in. We could stay here all night if you wanted."  
Emma looked stunned, can she read minds now?! Jeeeesh.

"Fine." Emma rolled up onto her knees just enough to reach the lock on the door before rolling back into the position she was in. The door clicked open, and she fell the pressure of someone sitting down beside her. Mary Margaret reached out and placed her hand on Emma knee and gently squeezed. Emma flinched knowing that the last person to touch her before Mary Margaret was Regina. Regina. The name just rolled around Emma mind, Regina, Regina, Regina. Knowing how attached she had gotten to her after just one kiss made her tears flood down her face even more.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong?" Mary Margaret laid her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma shook her head from left to right indicating that she was still in no place to talk about anything.  
"Okay, we'll just sit here for a little while then" Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's knee one more time before kissing her in the top of her head. She then found her place again laying her head on Emma's shoulder, her hand still firmly placed on Emma's knee.

At least an hour had gone by already. Emma's erratic crying had seized to a halt as though she had ran out of tears. She was so tired, it must have been at least 11, she lifted her head up and slowly slid her knees away from herself so they were crossed. Mary Margaret noticed her stir and spoke for the first time in an hour.  
"Are you ready to let me in yet? You're my daughter Emma, you can tell me anything I promise!" Mary Margaret smiled nonchalantly. "I mean you told me everything before didn't you?" Mary Margaret was still smiling, she had such a promising face, when you're around her you feel like nothing could ever go wrong. But this was something that I couldn't tell her.  
However I could approach the subject in a different way!

"What are your feelings on this whole curse thing, you lived 28 years here and had no idea, and Regina did it. Didn't she? Could you ever forgive her?" Emma looked towards Mary Margaret with no expression other than sadness.

"Well, I don't know yet. I still haven't processed it. I missed 28 years of my baby girls life! I missed your childhood Emma! However I do believe that Regina has changed. Since you came to town she had changed, she was happy, she greeted everyone and seemed quite jolly" Emma blushed red after hearing Mary Margaret's comments and was quick to look away from her to show no signs of embarrassment.

"What she did was unforgivable, but. For the few months I've really known Regina, she's been one of my closest friends. We were together a lot. It's just after this whole curse thing? I don't know if I can trust her. And she'll have her magic back now wont she?" Shit magic, I'd forgotten all about that! Not like it makes any difference but.. It's strange.

Mary Margaret stared into space for a few seconds, as though she was trying to think of a way to word her answer.  
"Listen, Emma. Regina may well have changed. And I would be willing to accept that and eventually accept her, but at the minute I cannot trust her. There's so much from our past that has knocked my judgement on Regina. I know that David would be less likely to accept her. He hates her. But I don't want that to sway your judgement. I want you to be happy, if speaking to Regina makes you happy then I believe that you should! Anyway I think that it's time we headed to bed and spoke in the morning about everything." Mary if Margaret looked at her watch, "oh my goodness it's nearly 1am!" Mary Margaret kissed Emma on the top of her head and walked in the direction of her bedroom.

"I think I can do this" Emma said as she stood up. Mary Margaret, Snow.. Mom or whatever would accept her. I just hope that everyone else is as forgiving as Snow is.

Emma stood up and headed out of the bathroom in the direction of her bedroom, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Regina.  
"I'm sorry I know it's late, I just can't sleep. I'm ready to talk. Meet me tomorrow at 4? I don't mind where. Either Granny's or I could come to yours? Thanks, E x" Emma's heart seemed to skip a beat. She was ready for Regina. Ready to be honest. She made it into her bedroom and got undressed for bed, pulling an uncomfortable face at the scars which tattooed her body, she put on a long sleeved top and bottoms and climbed in bed, laying her phone next to her. *beep beep*

Regina- "Me either. Thank you Emma, 4 at Granny's? I'll look forward to it. R x"  
Emma pulled her phone towards her chest, she hugged that phone as though it was an heirloom and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

What was that noise? Someone is shouting but I can't quite make out who it is.

"Regina did this to us Snow! She ruined our lives she has to pay!"

"Charming please! Emma's right upstairs!"

"Sorry, I know! But it's not right, Regina needs to be punished! Even if she's friends with our daughter!"

"Charming, Regina's changed, please ask Emma! I think that they're really close. I don't like it either but our daughter's finally happy!"

"Okay, I'll leave Regina for now. But I don't want Emma to ever see her again! Ever!"

It was David, may father? How could he say that. *bang* the front door just slammed shut, I presume David's left.

Footsteps where trotting up the stairwell to Emma's bedroom,

"Emma, are you awake darling?" Snow was coming to see her. I hope this isn't going to be a regular thing now that she's decided that she's my mother.

"I heard you and David talking! You can't stop me from seeing her? We spoke about this last night! We're just friends, and I'm going to make sure we stay that!" Emma sat up in her bed and her tone changed to be rather aggressive whilst she was talking to snow. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay Emma and I understand it's just Charm...David isn't the best fan of Regina at the minute. You have to understand what she had put us all through. Don't worry, he'll calm down." Snow slowly sat on the side of Emma's bad, stroking her hand through her daughters hair, caressing her cheek with a smile on her face. Emma moved her face away from the graceful touch of Snow's hand.

"I'm sorry it's just still a little weird. Yesterday morning we were friends and now.. Well I don't know what we are now!"

"I know it's confusing for me too, and we still are friends Emma! I'm just your mother too... Yea that does sound strange! But we'll get used to it!" Snow grinned towards Emma with a slight snicker in her voice.

"I think it's more strange that you're only a few years older than me!" Emma laughed and smiled for what felt like the first time in a long while. Snow mirrored Emma's laugh and grasped her hand.

"Do you want any dinner?"

"Dinner?! What the hell time is it?!" Shock struck her face hoping that she hadn't missed her meeting with Regina.

"Oh don't worry it's only just turned 12! I thought i'd let you sleep in after last night! So anyway what was wrong last night? I felt as though we talked more about me, than what was wrong with you?" Snow smiled again with her hand still holding Emma's.

Emma had completely forgotten about their talk the night before, she presumed she'd dodged a bullet when Snow decided to go to bed!

"Oh um.. It doesn't matter Snow, I'm better now" Emma let a fake smile lift it's way onto her lips which she was sure Snow would spot and ask why she was lying, however she did not.

"Okay sweetie, well if you need to talk about anything I'm here!" Snow hopped off of Emma's bed and skipped her way down stairs to the kit hen where she rustled around in the fridge for several minutes.

Emma checked her phone and noticed she had one new message,

"Good morning, I hope you slept well, R xo" A smile rose to Emma's mouth. A real smile! And she got out of bed and made her way down stairs for something to eat!

It was now about 3 O'clock and an hour before Emma was set to meet Regina at Granny's. Emma decided that she would have a shower before she went out to make a better first appearance as she was sure that Regina would look as gorgeous as ever.

Snow and Emma were both sat on the sofa when David walked in,

"Hi, Emma, I need to talk to you! With everything that's happened I hoped that we could all sit down as a... As a family and you know, talk? Do family things?" David laughed

"Sorry I'm so knew to these things!" He smiled at Emma and then at Snow.

"Yea that sounds well great.. I'm not so good at this family scene too, i never had one so I think I'll be rusty too" the tension in the air got thick all of a sudden, Emma had known the comment she made about not having a family would pull on some already tender heart strings and immediately wished she had thought before she spoke.

Snow stepped in to try and ease the tension however was unable to stop her self from making things worse.

"Emma we had no choice! We had to send you off so that you could save us all and you did!"

"I grew up in foster care! I would rather have had a family than be this 'saviour'" emma turned to walk away knowing that she had put her foot in it, again!

"That was your destiny Emma! It was hard for us to send you away! But it was the right choice!" Snow stood up from her chair to grab Emma's arm before she left.

"Snow, Emma.. I think some things were said that have hurt us all here, can we just start over, we love you so much Emma"

"Yes Emma we love you so much! Let's just start over! How about we spend the rest of the day together? Like David said?" Snow started to sit down again with the smile reappearing on her face.

"I know, I'm sorry for flipping out on you, it's just how I react to these things, and tonight? Umm... Tonight .. Well I already have plans?" Emma also went to sit down alongside Snow.

"Oh that's okay, what are you doing?" David said with a questioning look.

Shit. Thats the last thing i wanted to be asked! I better think of am excuse quick!

"Umm.. Well me and Ruby are going to have a drink in a bar, I think?" I went bright red, I wasn't made to be able to lie!

Snow looked towards me with a disheartening look on her face, "Emma, Ruby's at work tonight? I spoke to her this morning she doesn't finish till 1am. Emma, why are you lying to us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just meeting someone, at Granny's thats all, in fact I'm meeting her at 4 I need to have a shower" shit, I said her? I'm such an idiot, maybe i'm just paranoid, they may not have noticed!

David's face turned to stone, his eyes seemed to widen as he started to speak to me,

"Emma, what the hell are you doing? Are you going to meet Regina?" David's voice turned to a shout as he was getting more and more aggressive. "Are you going to see Regina? Answer me Emma!"

Emma's face dropped as tears started to fill up in her eyes, "David I... I'm sorry? What does it matter if I go see her or not? She's my friend"

Snow decided to take charge in the conversation, noticing how angry David was starting get,

"Emma sweetie, we just care about you! We don't want you to get hurt! So, is it Regina who you're off to see?"

"Yes! God dammit! I'm off to go see fucking Regina! I won't get hurt by her! She'd never hurt me!" A tear dripped down Emma's face as she blinked, she quickly wiped the tear away and acted as though she wasn't about to burst into tears.

"Emma no. You are not going to see Regina tonight. Do you understand me? You're not going. It's final!" David turned his back and walked towards the door.

"You're not my father! You're not the boss of me" Emma shouted towards David while he was about to walk out the door.

"You're not going!" And with that he slammed the front door and left. Emma burst into tears, she felt like a child being scolded, she was 28years old! Emma pushed her hands into her face, tears streaming from her eyes dripping onto her legs. Snow hadn't said anything for at least 10 minutes.

"Emma.. i..."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to me! Last night you said you wanted me to be happy? And then you do this? Just fuck off!" Emma jumped up and turned towards the bathroom.

"Emma don't talk to me like that! I'm sorry I really..."

Emma slammed the door of the bathroom and locked it. She slumped to the floor in a mound and cried. Was it just her or was crying in the bathroom becoming a more regular thing?

Emma checked the time on her phone it was 3:50, she couldn't go out. Not now. She out her phone to one side and turned the shower on. After getting undressed Emma crawled into the shower and just sat in the bottom letting the hot steamy water trickle over her body, the noise of the water running against her skin muffled the sound of her sobs so that Snow could no longer hear her.

Emma curled up into the foetal position and just laid in the bottom of the shower. How could David say that to her? She's missed her opportunity to make up with Regina, she'll never talk to her again. Everything in Emma's life had just crumbled to the ground and she could take it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

She started at the scars on her legs and arms, angry with what she had done to herself yet she had the deep desire to do it again. She wanted to feel the silver blade roll against her skin, releasing a scarlet line trickling down her skin. She had to cut.

Emma grabbed hold of her razor blade and hit it several times against the shower until it had broken, she pushed her head towards the bottom of the bath and cried at the sight of the four silver blades in the bottom of the bath. She knew that it was was wrong, and that she shouldn't. But she had too. After everything that had happened to her, this was the only option.

Emma raised her head back up, still with tears dripping down her face picked up the closest razor blade. She rolled the blade between her fingers feeling how insignificant and small the blade was that was about the destroy her. Her hands were shaking as she lifted the blade towards her wrist, as she pushed the blade into her writs she let out a groan. Not of pain but of release, she dragged the blade across her wrists and revealed the very thing she'd been so eager to see. Blood. It trickled down her arm and dripped onto the bottom of the bath, the water running onto her made the Scarlett blood seem more beautiful and dramatic than ever before. However the release was not enough, she had to do it again, and again. She moved onto her right thigh this time adding more pressure and bigger strokes, the blood was running around her, going down the drain. Emma turned off the shower and just laid in the bottom of the shower letting the blood from her body fill the bottom of the shower around her.

Emma let out a long sob and dropped the blade realising how much blood was coming from her body, she was going to cry for help, but something inside of her told her not too. Something really deep down inside of her wanted her to let go. Let go of everything and finally be happy. Be able to feel a release like no other, the realise of no longer being alive.

Emma's crying got quieter and quieter as she became weaker, she didn't want to carry on. She wanted to give up. I wonder what Regina's thinking? I stood her up! She doesn't deserve me!

*knock knock knock* the knocks in the door were loud and very fast paced, "I'm coming" snow shouted. Snow opened the door to someone she had not expected to to see, "Regina? What are you doing here?" Regina pushed past Snow she looked upset and distraught.

"Where's Emma? Emma? Are you here?!" Regina shouted and walked around the house looking for Emma. Snow closed the door which Regina had left wide open in her whirlwind through the door.

"Regina what's wrong? Why are you here?" Snow's tone was flat showing very little emotion.

"Emma, where is she? She was supposed to meet me half an hour ago at Granny's? She didn't turn up! I need to talk to her, I rang over ten times and had no answer!" Shockingly Regina seemed more worried than angry and Snow could sense this.

"Wait, didn't she tell you? Regina, David wouldn't allow her to go out to see you, they had an argument and Emma's been in the bathroom ever since, i'm sorry Regina! I thought she'd told you" Snow walked towards the front door as though Regina was following her to leave, however Regina headed towards the bathroom door instead.

*knock knock* "Emma, are you in there?please answer me?" Regina wiggled at the handle noticing it was locked.

Emma was still laid in the bottom of the shower staring at the door looking at Regina's shadow, she wanted to shout, she put every inch of her energy into shouting but nothing came out. She was so tired.

"Regina I'm sure Emma's fine she's had. Rough few days!" Snow walked towards the bathroom door with Regina, "Emma sweetie, are you okay?"

"I have a bad feeling, she wouldn't just ignore me like that! I'm going to unlock the door! Emma, I'm coming in okay!" With a flick of her wrist Regina unlocked the bathroom door, she slowly turned the door handle unsure of what she may find on the other side of the door.

As Regina entered with Snow shortly behind her the realisation hit her. Regina gasped and ran towards Emma who was now laying unconscious in the bath tub, snow still standing in the doorway had a look of horror in her eyes. Emma was laid covered in blood with scars and cuts covering her body.

"What happened? Did she.. Did she do this to herself?" Snow started to get hysterical crying and sliding to the floor at the sight of her newly found daughter cover in Scarlett red blood.

"Emma baby, can you open your eyes? Are awake? Snow, i need your help, grab as many towels as you can and water, i'll try and stop the bleeding with my magic but she is going to be very, very weak." Snow just stood there looking at Regina, "Snow, GO!" With that Snow scurried away to get what Regina had asked for.

Regina looked at the body of the woman she had fallen in love with in disbelief, tears were pouring down her face, "is this why you ran yesterday? Oh Emma if only I had known, it's all my fault" Regina pulled Emma towards her and laid her across her knee. Regina hovered her hands over emma's still bleeding wounds and watched as they started to heal. Regina's magic could only stop the bleeding, she couldn't take back what the cuts had already done. Regina watched over Emma waiting for her eyes to open, but they didn't it should have worked by now. Regina pulled Emma closers and hugged her body against her own.

Snow came sprinting in the room with what Regina had asked for, Regina lifted Emma up and wrapped her in the towels to try and keep Emma's dignity intact, she then took the water and pushed it against Emma's lips.

"Come one Emma, please just take a drink, come on I know you can do it"

"Emma please!" Snow cried.


	6. Chapter 6

In a matter of seconds, Emma's eyes began to flutter as though she had just been pulled from deaths grasp, she took the water and started to drink it with Regina's hands grasping her hair and lifting her up ever so slightly.

Regina leaned into Emma's ear and whispered "Please don't do that to me again. I love you."

With that Emma started to cough, she took in a huge breath and sat up, she latched her arms around Regina, still wrapped in towel Emma didn't want to leave Regina's grasp.

Snow ran towards Emma and grabbed her face, "Emma, are you okay? I'm so sorry for what happened tonight, I should have stood up for you. Why did you do this to yourself?"

Regina answered for her so that Emma didn't have to, "usually with this kind of situation Emma just needed a realise. It's been such a stressful few days, it was likely an accident that this got so bad, it's hard to just wether you pushed down to hard. This wasn't a suicide attempt." Regina sounded factual as though she knew exactly what she was talking about, but more importantly she knew exactly what to say to calm Snow down.

"Thank you" Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

As Snow left the room Regina attempted the inspect the wounds on Emma, hoping that all of the bleeding had stopped, "please. Not tonight. I'm sorry about standing you up. But I'll be okay now." Emma said with little energy left.

"Okay I understand dear, but please just let me help you get dressed, i'm uncertain wether you cam stand or not?"

"Okay, will you pass me my clothes?" Emma leaned against the shower and undid the towel she was wearing. Regina grabbed Emma's top and slowly pulled it down onto her, trying not to catch any wounds. She then grabbed her pants, and slid them up her legs trying to fight the urge to admire the beautiful body sat in front of her. She knew that Emma's body and scars were personal to her, and didn't wish to take advantage of her situation.

"Emma how are you feeling?" Regina grasped the side of her face staring into her eyes.

"I'm actually feeling okay, thank you for helping me. And Regina..."

"Yes?..."

"I love you too" Regina's face turned red, she was hoping that Emma did not her her say 'I love you' however she was very pleased with the response she had got.

Regina stood up, lifting Emma to her feet in a bid to hope that she was strong enough to walk. Emma stood to her feet but was unable to move much further as her legs were just too weak, regina bend down slightly and lifted the blonde up, surprised by how light Emma was. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck securing herself in position as Regina made her way up the stairs to Emma's bed. Snow was on the phone frantically talking to what could only be David, obviously telling him about the days events.

Regina laid Emma down in bed and gently lifted the cover up over the blonde. Emma smiled at Regina, thanking her for all she had done, "Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me like that. I was going to tell you at Granny's about it all, but after my argument with David I just... i don't know. I'm so sorry. You deserve better than me. I'll understand if you don't want to do this with me anymore. I'm sorry." Emma started to feel her face getting hotter and her eyes starting to well. She couldn't lose Regina, but she couldn't do this to her anymore.

Regina sat on the bed next to Emma and grabbed her hand, she looked the blonde in the eyes and smiled. "Emma. I want this. I want you. Yesterday I told you that you were always beautiful in my eyes. Every one has their baggage. I want to be apart of your life, I want to be with you through everything. I will help through what happened tonight. Stop saying you're sorry. I should be sorry. I put you in that position yesterday" Regina's hand clenched Emma's and circled her thumb on the back of her hand.

Emma pulled Regina's hand towards her and kissed it, "thank you Regina. If you hadn't have came tonight, I'd... I wouldn't be here right now. And it's not your fault, honestly. I've done it for a long time, sometimes everything just gets too much. I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise."

"It's okay Emma I want you to tell me when you're ready. I want you to feel safe with me."

Footsteps were coming up the stairs towards Emma's bedroom. Snow walked towards Emma and regina, her eyes still red from crying. Emma couldn't bare seeing Snow like this.

"Emma, sweetie. How.. Umm how are you feeling?" Emma looked confused and concerned.

"Snow I'm okay now, really. Regina helped me." Emma moved her hand away from Regina's remembering that Snow was in the room.

"I'm worried Emma. I really am. David's coming home now, he's worried too. He just needs to sort a few things out, we were supposed to be going away for a few days tomorrow but we're not going anymore." Snow swallowed hard and looked down at her feet.

"Wait, you planned that before the curse broke? You can't cancel it now. Why are cancelling it?" Emma sat up straight confused by the matter.

"Emma, with everything thats just happened. I'm sorry but I don't feel safe leaving you alone, you could have died tonight! I can't lose you! Me and David will just go another time." Snow turned to look at Emma still no hint of happiness in her face, just sorrow.

"Snow please. I'm 28 years old. Do you expect to sit and watch me every second to make sure that I don't slit my wrists? I'm not letting you do that! Go away. You've been talking about it for a long time. Go have some fun!" Emma was exasperated.

"Emma I know you are sweetie, I just don't want you to be alone! " snow moved towards the bed where Emma and Regina were sat.

"She can stay with me" both Emma and Snow looked straight at Regina with shock, was she offering for Emma to stay with her?

"I have two spare bedrooms and a big house, I'd rather Emma not be alone, so why not stay with me? If you want Emma? You don't want to ruin your time to escape. It's the least I could do." Regina turned and winked at Emma making sure only Emma saw, all Emma could do was smile back in amazement. What a woman!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I havent updated in a while! I promise that more shall be here very soon! Please review! Tell me what you think, or what you would like to happen! Ideas are welcome; mwah x**

* * *

"Snow you should really get away. I know I probably shouldn't be alone at the minute. So if it would make you sleep easier, I'd be happy to stay at Regina's if she'd have me." Emma's face showed a soft warm smile towards Snow.

"Would you really keep her company Regina? Thats amazing if you would, it's just I'm scared. But if she were to be with you I know she'd be safe." Snow sat on the bed next to Regina.

"Absolutely, I'd be happy too" Regina smiled.

"Wow, thank you Regina, I'll go call David before he cancels it!" Snow jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs.

"I was being serious you know. I want you to stay with me. I want to be with you at the minute, I can't imagine what your going through." Regina grabbed Emma's hand again and smiled.

"I'm fine I really am. But if it were to make you sleep easier, I'd love to stay with you Regina. Thank you. Again!" Emma laughed and pulled Regina in for a swift kiss, trying not to draw attention towards them. Regina smiled while Emma laid back in bed.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now if that's okay. I'm really exhausted. I suppose you would be too. So, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Emma turned on her side facing Regina still holding her hand.

"I want you to stay with me! And yes you need to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like me to pick you up at 12?"

"No it's fine I'll drive over or walk or something, I'll text you in the morning. But I'll still come around 12 if that's okay?" Emma was quite looking forward to spending time with Regina, even under the circumstances.

"I'd rather pick you up. But yes, text or ring me tomorrow. I'll see you then." Regina stood up and walked towards the stairs, Emma closed her eyes tired after the long stressful day she had, had. Regina turned around one last time to see Emma lying there so peaceful. Regina's emotions were everywhere. She put on a brave face for Emma, but she was so scared. She is still scared that she's going to walk in on her one day and find her dead. Regina shook her head and turned to leave, she flicked off the light switch and walked down the stairs. Snow was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"Do you think she's really going to be okay?" Snow said with doubt in her eyes.

"I really don't know. I don't. I will watch her every minute when she's at mine. I promise she'll be safe with me. But I too am scared. There was just so much blood." Regina put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, thinking about what she had seen only a few hours earlier.

"Thank you Regina, is it okay if I call? Once or twice while we're away just to, you know check up? I know she's only been my daughter for a day. But I cant imagine life without her." Snow looked as though she was going to cry again. "I haven't even been able to go into the bathroom since it happened. Is there still blood in there?"

"I know what you mean. We've only been friends a short while, but I couldn't imagine my life without her. And yes you may call me, i usually have my phone in my presence." With that Regina turned towards the bathroom and looked inside, she grabbed the blood soaked towel and wrapped the razor blades inside of it, she picked up the towel and left the bathroom. "It's okay now, I'll get rid of all this." Regina went towards the front door squeezing Snow's shoulder on the way out.

"Regina" Regina stopped and turned towards Snow, "thank you. For everything tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Regina smiled at Snow and walked towards the door letting her self out.

The drive home seemed like a blur, it felt like she was driving for hours. Once she got through her front door everything sunk in. She had the blood covered towel in her arms, carrying it towards her bedroom. She sunk to the floor in her bedroom with the towel still in her arms and let her emotions go, Regina had tears flowing down her face. How could this happen? She was suppose to be going to talk to Emma but instead she found her laid in the shower covered in blood. All she has left from the night was the towel she used to cover Emma and the razor blades Emma had used on her own skin. She laid the towel out on the floor and picked up the razor blades. She stared at them blankly, wondering how something so little could cause so much pain. She through the blades to one side a grabbed hold of the towel, pulling it towards her face while she cried into it. Regina laid on the floor with the towel. She was mentally scarred. She loved Emma, but she never expected to feel so strongly about what happened. She just wanted to hold Emma and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she didn't know that. Regina didn't know if it was going go be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short Chapter before Emma goes to stay with Regina! How exciting! I wonder what Regina will say to Emma? Or if they finally take the next step! Review, Review! Mwah x**

* * *

It was morning already? Emma had awoken to the talking of David and Snow downstairs, discussing what else they need to take with them. Emma looked at the time on her phone, it was 10 already! Emma walked down stairs towards the bathroom, she needed a shower from the dried up blood all over her body. David and Snow froze after seeing Emma emerge from her room.

David walked towards emma and helped her down the stairs, "Emma are you okay? Listen.. I'm so so sorry about last night!I was out of line with what I said."

"David it's okay, honestly, we both said some thing we regret, i'm okay. Right I'm going for a shower before I go to Regina's!" Emma walked towards the door when Snow stepped in front of her.

"Emma you know I trust you but I just, is it okay if I just sit in there while you shower? I wont look at you or even talk if you don't want but I would just feel a lot better if I were there with you."

Emma rolled her eyes at what she was hearing but agreed anyway. "Okay Snow. You can come in with me."

"Thank you Emma!"

Snow followed Emma into the bathroom still feeling sick at the thought of what she saw the night before."I'm sorry Snow but can you turn around? I don't mind talking I just don't want you to see me like this"

"It's okay, I understand Emma. I really do." Snow turned around and sat on the floor. Emma pulled her clothes off and sat them on the ground next to Snow, she turned the shower on and climbed it. She never imagined her life being like this. Being so untrusted that someone would have to sit with her in the shower. Oh well she didn't ,imd too much it kept Snow off of her back.

"So what are you doing again this week Snow?" Snow started folding the pyjamas Emma had thrown down.

"Um I'm not actually sure! David planned it all! Knowing him we'll be spending a week in a tent" Snow and Emma both laughed for the first time since the incident. Hopefully think would start to get back to normal.

Emma turned the shower off making Snow jump slightly realising Emma was finally done. Emma pulled the towel around her and towel dried the majority of her hair. Emma's scars trailed up arms so she needed to put her clothes back on but without warning Snow stood up to face Emma with the clothes in her hand. As much as Snow tried to hide it she couldn't, the expression on her face dropped as she saw the angry red lines up Emma's arm.

"Oh Emma" Snow reached her arm out as though to touch Emma's arm, but Emma pulled away.

"Snow please turn around. You promised me" Emma didn't know what to do, in a way she felt sorry for Snow seeing her like that, but she knew it wasn't Snow's place to say anything.

"I'm sorry Emma, I just... I can't bare to see you like that."

"I'm fine" Emma was blunt but she had to be, she didn't like to be mollycoddled. Emma quickly put her clothes off and brushed past Snow and went upstairs. She now only had an hour to get her things together.

Emma grabbed her bag and stuffed in a bunch of her clothes, Regina hated it when she was late so she had to set off at around 11:30 to be able to walk to Regina's in time. She grabbed her makeup bag and put it in her bag along with her clothes. She had just enough time to dry her hair and look presentable in front of Regina. As she ran down stairs she took her phone out and texted Regina.

"I'm setting off nw. I'll see u at 12, E x"

Straight away she got a response.

"I'm coming to pick you up. It's raining. R x"

This woman was infuriating! She always got her own way.

"Don't bother, I need to run some errands 2. I've already set off. I'll see you at 12. E x"

"You'll never learn Ms. Swan. i'll see you at 12. R x"

Snow was waiting at the door for Emma, "are you sure it's okay if we borrow your car? You wont need it will you?"

"No really, Regina's got a car anyway just in case, but the excursive will do me good! Right I'm going! Have fun and down do anything I wouldn't!" Emma gave Snow a hug and said goodbye to David.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma finally makes it to Regina's! But troubles already starting tostir in the Mills household! Please review! I'm going to be updating this a lot! P.S I haven't proof read, apologies for any grammatical errors! mwah x**

* * *

Emma started her walk towards Regina's and realised how much it was actually raining. She could picture Regina's 'I told you so face' already.

Emma made it to Regina's absolutely drenched. Dripping in fact. Regina wouldn't be happy. Emma lifted her hand and knocked on the door of Regina's home. "Come in" regina shouted from inside.

Regina walked around the corner looking as beautiful as ever in a red satin dress which came to just above her knees, with dark seemed tights. Wow. Just wow. This woman was a God.

"I thought you may have needed a towel! I told you it was raining, if only you had listened to me!" Regina smirked at knowing that she was right!

"I should have known! I swear you must have set the weather like this yourself, just to win!" Emma gave Regina a wink and laughed. As Regina walked up to Emma with the towel her face seemed to switch to being a bit more serious.

"How are you feeling then. After, last night. I mean, has it sunk in yet? I need you to be honest with me Emma, I really want to help you." Regina used the towel to dry Emma's hair and then took her bag off of her placing in on the floor "you're soaked, take off your clothes and I'll put them on the radiator."

"I'm okay. I mean it's weird, you're the only person to ever see me like that. I promise i'll tell you if I feel low again." Emma took off her shoes and coat and then stood looking at Regina, still unsure about getting undressed in front of her.

As though Regina knew she grasped Emma's face and smiled, "it's okay dear, I'll turn around. Do you have dry clothes in your bag? Or will they be wet too?"

"Thank you, and um will you check for me while I get undressed, I'm hoping that they're still okay" emma hopped her way out of her skinny jeans which seemed to have fused to her skin. Regina bent down to grab Emma's bag.

"No, these are drenched too. Did you go swimming? I'll go fetch you something of mine!" Regina made her way upstairs to fine something for Emma. Emma took her jumper and shirt off waiting for Regina to return. She'd never felt so exposed, she was stood in her underwear in Regina's hallway. Regina made her way back down stairs with some clothes in hand, she walked up to Emma trying to look away as much as she possibly could, "what about your underwear?"

"I think it's okay"

"You think? Can I have a look? I promise not to look at any of your scars."

"I think it's fine, but okay... I don't mind" as Regina turned around Emma held her breath, she faced her eyes towards the floor hoping that Regina would ignore her angry marks.

Regina placed her hand on the padding of Emma's bra and squeezed it to tell if it was wet, water dripped down Emma's stomach and Regina noticed how thin she actually was, she could count her ribs. Regina dismissed her thinking and tried not to let on to Emma. She shook her head and laughed. "Your bra is soaking too, you need to take it off, but your pants,.." Regina felt the side of Emma's underwear with the back of her hand, Emma was still facing the floor but Regina could see her flushing bright red. "They're dry." Regina said as she turned around and started walking away "for now" she said as she entered the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Emma's reply was too late, Regina had already left the room. "She's a sly bitch" emma said to herself smirking at the comment Regina had made. Emma took off her bra and slid on the sweater and jeans that Regina had found for her. They couldn't have been Regina's, Emma had never seen her wear jeans and a sweater before. That was too casual for Regina. The clothes were slightly too big, but nothing that couldn't be solved by just sliding a belt on.

Emma picked up her bag full of wet clothes and went into the kitchen to find Regina, "um what should I do with these Regina?" Emma walked towards emma with the bag in her hand.

"Let me take it. I'll put them on the radiator" regina put her hand out to take the bag off of Emma,

"No it's fine I can do it, just tell me where to put them?" Emma suspiciously pulled the bag towards herself clutching it to her chest. Regina seemed to notice Emma's unusual reaction.

"Well, I'll help you. It'll take half the time. Can I have your bag? I'll empty it out" regina grabbed the bag from Emma wondering what she could be concealing in her bag. She took the bag towards the table and tipped it out before Emma could stop her.

"Regina wait..." But it was too late Emma's belongings were spread across the table.

"Emma what are trying to hide from me? I thought you weren't going to lie tome anymore. I'm trying to help you!" Regina rummaged through Emma's things wondering what it must be that she's hiding.

Regina's hand slid over everything on the table, something shiny caught the corner of her eye. Regina lifted up a pair of Emma's jeans revealing a small silver object in the pocket, Regina placed her hand in the pocket and without even looking at it, knew exactly what Emma had been hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short one! Just a taster of whats to come!;) Enjoy babies! Mwah x**

* * *

"Regina wait..." But it was too late Emma's belongings were spread across the table.

"Emma what are trying to hide from me? I thought you weren't going to lie tome anymore. I'm trying to help you!" Regina rummaged through Emma's things wondering what it must be that she's hiding.

Regina's hand slid over everything on the table, something shiny caught the corner of her eye. Regina lifted up a pair of Emma's jeans revealing a small silver object in the pocket, Regina placed her hand in the pocket and without even looking at it, knew exactly what Emma had been hiding.

"I can explain." Emma moved her hand towards regina's but Regina moved away.

"Emma. Why have you brought a razor into my home? Why didn't you just tell me you had the urge to hurt yourself? You said you were okay. Did you lie to me? Please help me understand Emma." Regina pulled out a chair from the table and slumped into the seat caressing the blade in her hand.

"I know. I know Regina. It's embarrassing, no one has ever been there for me and all of a sudden you are. I don't know how to deal with someone knowing? Do I tell you my every urge? " emma sat along side Regina, this time placing a firm grasp on Regina's hand. Regina looked towards Emma and looked upset, Emma couldn't stand seeing Regina in the way.

"I know it's difficult, and embarrassing for you. But don't be embarrassed. I will always be here for you. I want you to tell me every time you have the urge to cut, i want to help you. Emma I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you. I'll do anything for you. Please promise me one thing. If you ever need to hurt yourself tell me and I will be there. With you when you do it. I need to be with you if you cut, I can't go through what happened yesterday again. I can't." Regina showed a faint smile towards Emma.

"Okay. No more lies. But if any of this gets too much for you I need to know. I don't want to hurt you again. I will tell you if I need to do it again, but I can't ask you to sit with me. I don't want you to think of me ay differently."

"I will never leave you Emma, it wont be too much for me. If your going through this awful time then I want to go through it with you. And you're not asking me, I suggested it. But I'm going to keep hold of this..." Regina faced the blade towards Emma "and if you need it, I will bring it too you. Okay?"

"Thank you Regina, you're the only real person in my life. Okay that's fine. Thank you again, now can we out my clothes to dry?" Emma smiled towards Regina and Regina smiled back. Regina stood up with the blade still in her hand and gave Emma a tight hug squeezing Emma's face into her breasts and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yes, I'll be back in a minute." Regina headed off upstairs with the blade tightly in her grip and walked towards her room placing it in her bed side draw. She closed the draw and sighed shaking her head and set off back downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11's up! It's getting quite exciting if I do say so myself! Please Review! Mwah x**

* * *

After Emma's clothes were set to dry it was almost 2 and they still hadn't eaten. "Emma what would you like to eat?" Regina opened the cupboards pulling out several confectionary items.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks anyway."

"Oh Emma don't ridiculous, you need to eat. I didn't want to say anything but you have lost a lot of weight, I bought those clothes in what I thought had been your size and they're dropping off you." Regina pulled out more items from the kitchen and laid them on the table such as bread and dips.

"I knew these weren't yours! I've never seen you in a sweater and jeans before!" Emma laughed "why did you get clothes for me? And okay I'll eat with you, I'll have anything."

"I went out this morning. I knew how ignorant you were going to be towards the rain and decided to get you something dry. I asked Snow what size you were last night, but obviously you've lost a lot of weight. I'll need to fatten you up while you're here!" Regina smiled, inside she was worried about Emma. She was extremely thin, she could see her ribs earlier.

"You know me too well! And I know I've lost a little, I've just been so busy I forget to eat." Emma moved her hand towards a bag of Doritos and dipped a few in sauces. "I didn't think you ate anything like this Gina!"

Regina placed her hand to also get some Doritos, "I don't but I figured we could treat ourselves this week"

"You didn't have to get anything in just because I'm staying over. But thank you, I don't think I could survive on salad for a week!" Emma smiled at Regina and they carried on eating the Doritos.y

"Your clothes will be dry now, it's been a few hours since we put them on. Do you want me to show you your room now?" Regina said whilst collecting Emma's clothes off the radiator.

"Yea sure, I'll just grab my bag" Emma grabbed her bag and shoved her clothes in, Regina sighed at the sight of Emma screwing her clothes up.

"You'll crease them! I'll keep hold of these ones. Follow me" Regina carried a pile of Emma's clothes upstairs with Emma eagerly following the beautiful woman up the stairs. Regina took so much effort in walking. Her posture was perfect; a nice straight back with her bum out. Her hips rocked side to side as she walked, Emma couldn't help but smile and stare at the goddess in front of her.

"This is where you'll be staying. I hope you like it. My room is just next door so if you need anything you know where to find me..." Regina stopped and placed the clothes on the bed and turned towards Emma placing her hand underneath Emma's chin lifting her face towards hers. Smirking at the fact Emma's eyes had been obviously glued to Regina's body. "Really Emma, if you need anything at all no matter what the time you may come in. Even if it's just for someone to talk to or some company I want you to come in. I'll leave my door open slightly for you." Regina pulled Emma's mouth towards her own, pouting her lips just enough to make contact with Emma's. Emma's breath hitched at the feeling of Regina's lips against her own. Their connection was electric.

"I'm going to go start making tea. We're having steak. You may put your clothes in the draws over there. And oh Emma.." Emma looked towards the brunette waiting for her reply, "make sure you fold them." With that Regina smiled and made her way back down the stairs.

"Thank you Regina" Emma said under her breath, still taken back by Regina's show of affection.

Emma turned to face the room she was going to be staying in for the next week wishing she could stay there forever. The room was bursting with class and elegance, the bed had black silk sheets and looked enormous, twice the size of a double bed. The windows were draped in long golden curtains and the floor was wood, dark oak to be exact. It was beautiful. "If my rooms like this then what's Regina's like?" She resisted the urge to snoop around and decided she wanted to be surprised by Regina's room after being invited in...

Emma had put everything away, folding everything as Regina had asked and made her way downstairs. A scent drifted past her nose almost carrying her down the stairs. Regina was an amazing cook, as she entered the kitchen she saw Regina plating up their meal.

"Wow" Emma said in amazement.

"The food looks good doesn't it?" Regina said warmly smiling at Emma.

"Not just the food..." Oh no. Emma couldn't believe that had just came from her mouth. Regina stopped in her tracks and stared at Emma with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you like what you see?" Regina laughed in amusement at the colour Emma's face was turning.

"Umm.. Yea the food looks really good" Emma knew she couldn't make her way out of that slip up, but she didn't really care. Regina was beautiful, and Emma wanted her to know that.

Regina pointed Emma in the direction of the table and pointed to a seat. The table was set up perfectly, knives and forks already set out and even a few candles were lit. Wow, when Regina did dinner, she really did dinner. Regina slipped the plate in front of Emma and then slid in across the table from her. They were in touching distance. Emma started to flush knowing that being that close to Regina would set off a few hormones.

"Oh, Regina I brought a bottle of red wine! I completely forgot, it's just upstairs I'll go get it." Emma slid out from under the table and ran up to her room as fast as she could trying not to keep Regina waiting.

Glasses were already set up on the table and a corkscrew was placed next to Regina, as Emma was about to take the corkscrew Regina picked it up, "it's okay I'll do it. You sit down and start eating before it goes cold." Regina twisted the corkscrew into the bottle and delicately pulled it upwards releasing a *pop* sound as it opened. Even this t urned Emma on. She had the control herself as it was getting embarrassing, everything Regina did made Emma want to jump across the table and ravage her in her elegant red dress.

Regina started pouring into Emma's glass first, "say when."

"That's enough thank you."

And then she moved on to pour in her own glass, Regina sat the bottle down next to herself and then lifted her glass up in the direction of Emma. "Cheers" Regina said, winking at Emma.

"Yea cheers, to.. Um having a good night?" Emma laughed unsure of what they were saying cheers too.

"Yes here's to a magical evening." The word magical rolled off of Regina's tongue in a very seductive way as she brought the wine glass to her lips and took a sip. Emma followed suit and then placed her glass down.

Emma picked up her knife to cut her steak, she stared at the glare of silver along the edge of the sharp blade. She knew that it was just a knife, but the beauty and essence of the knife captured all of her thoughts. The blade reminded her of the release she had when she dragged something so beautiful across her pale skin, how amazing it felt to see a scarlet line appear flooding beneath the blade. How every moment she held the blade against her skin she knew she was in control of her life and...

"Emma... Emma, are you okay?... Emma look at me." Regina had concern in her voice she saw the way Emma was staring at the knife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh Emma!:( I wonder if Regina can help her... REVIEW mwah x**

* * *

Emma shook her head as though she had just awoken her self from a bad dream, her face dropped in horror as she realised what she was doing, she was obsessed and had no control over it. "Um, I'm sorry. I...I don't know what happened... I have too.." Emma dropped the knife onto the table, the metal hitting the dark wood with a clang, she stood up in her chair disorientated and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door which had no lock and sunk to the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Anger and rage struck Emma as she knew she was no longer in control of her emotions, her hands balled to fists and she hit them against her legs, once, twice, three times until she felt some sort of release. She moved her hands to the back of her head and clenched her hands in her hair pulling it so she could feel pain. Emma's breathing got heavier, she stood up on her feet and paced back and forth thinking about what she could say to Regina. The truth. She had to answer Regina truthfully it would be the only way she could help herself.

Emma exited the bathroom and went towards the kitchen, she sat down at the table in front of Regina and picked up,her fork. She stabbed at her potatoes and placed them in her mouth chewing them as hard as she could, clenching her jaw to try and subside her urges. She went to go pick up her knife again and froze... "Regina, please may I have a different knife... One not so..."

"Sharp? Here you go" Regina slid a smaller knife towards Emma one only sharp enough to cut butter. Regina had already got a smaller knife out for Emma before she had asked for one, she knew exactly what to do. Regina leaned towards Emma and picked up the knife she had previously thrown to the table. She took the knife back to her only plate and finished the rest of her meal.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Emma's urges still fresh on her mind, not wanting to upset Regina. She meant too much to Emma.  
Regina stood up and took her plate and Emma's still in silence she walked over to the dish washer and placed the plates inside. Emma stayed sat at the table, she was staring at her legs which were jiggling up and down like a child who needed the toilet.

Regina walked towards the entrance of the kitchen, "follow me." She said in a very straight tone and made her way to the lounge, Emma keenly followed. There was a certain tension in the air, which made Emma uncertain wether it was her fault that things were so awkward.

Regina walked past the fire place and flicked her wrist, lighting it within a second, she then sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her signalling for Emma to sit down. Emma sat down next to Regina, her leg still agitated as she stared at it. Regina placed her hand on the leg which Emma was bouncing up and down.  
"Can we talk now?" Regina said.

"Okay, ask me anything you want to know." Emma still faced towards the ground knowing that in a few minutes Regina would know everything about how she feels, emma prayed that she wouldn't scare Regina away.

"Emma, before we start. I need you to promise to be honest to me, please don't soften your answers to please me. I want to know exactly how you're feeling." Regina looked towards Emma, she reached for a stray piece of hair which was covering part of Emma's beautiful face and tucked it behind her ear. Her finger brushed past Emma's cheek as she moved her hand away. Regina's gesture sent shivers down Emma's spine.

"Okay. I promise you."

"Thank you Emma. At dinner, the sight of that knife affected you didn't it? I saw the way you looked at it, and how you... How you ran off like that. If you had the knife alone. Would you have hurt yourself?" Regina swallowed back her tears hard trying not to break in front of Emma.

"Yes. It did. I don't know why. I don't know what's wrong with me. I saw the blade, and, and wanted to drag it across my skin, i wanted to make myself bleed. If I had the knife with me in the bathroom, yes. I would have. But I knew it was wrong. It's like I wasn't in my own body." Emma pulled her sleeves over her hands and played with the edges.

"Would you have done it if I were with you? I want you to feel comfortable with me around. Because I will always be here. When the curse had broken, and we had that amazing kiss you pulled away from me, why? And you wouldn't let me look at you today."

"I honestly don't know. I hate the thought of cutting myself in front of you. But right now, I could. I was going to say, but we were eating. My urges are so strong at the minute. Thats why I left for the bathroom. And i'm embarrassed Regina, no one has ever seen all of my scars. When you started to unbutton my shirt, I freaked. I thought that as soon as you saw me, you'd never want to speak to me again. I'm ashamed of the way I look." Emma clenched her fists and pushed them into her legs, discreetly trying to inflict pain on the cuts she had made the previous day.

"Do you have the urges now? Do you want to do it now? Emma... You're so beautiful. No matter what you're still going to be beautiful to me. The scars are stories. I have scars, no one is perfect. But you're perfect to me. I was upset when you pulled away from me, but I understand now. But I need you to feel comfortable with me, will you... I don't know how to put this. Can I see you?" Regina moved her hands towards Emma's fists and lifted them up, away from her legs and held them.

"Yes and yes. I can't help the feeling I have, I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm not beautiful. Not like this and I'm sorry I upset you, that wasn't my intention, I wanted to spare you. You want to see my scars? I've.. I've never shown anyone them before. Please, when you see me. Please don't leave me." Emma stood up out of her seat, she left her back facing Regina, and started to undo the buttons on her jeans. As her jeans were undone, Emma froze, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, she was terrified.

"Emma, you can do this. Let yourself relax around me. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever."

Emma slid down her jeans and stepped out of them, she sucked in a huge amount of air and then blew out. Her hands were shaking. She placed her hands underneath her sweater and slowly rolled it over her head. As the sweater slipped off Emma placed her right arm across her chest, covering her exposed chest. She slowly turned towards Regina with tears flowing down her face, her eyes facing the floor trying to hide her emotions.

Regina stood up and walked towards Emma,she was beautiful. Her body was amazing, she had red scars and cuts circling her legs and wrists. She was beautiful. Emma was shaking in suspense, waiting for Regina to tell her she was a freak, but she didn't. Regina walked closer to Emma, she could feel Regina's breath on her neck. Regina placed her hands underneath Emma's chin and lifted her head up, she wiped away Emma's tears and placed her arms around her. She brought Emma towards her, embracing her cold body against her own. She moved back Slightly just enough to have Emma facing her, she kissed Emma gently on the lips between each word, "you... Are... Beautiful." Her final kiss had more intent, she tilted her head to the right and deepened their kiss. Opening her mouth just enough to allow her tongue to graze Emma's bottom lip. Emma reacted to their connection and mimicked Regina's movements. Their kiss was electric. Their tongues brushed against each other as they both turned their heads in the opposite direction.  
Emma's hands dropped to hold Regina by her waist, pulling her against her body.

Regina eased off of Emma, she gave her one last kiss and pushed her forehead against emma's, "I love you" Regina bent down to the floor and picked up Emma's sweater. As she stood up she admired Emma's figure wanting to hold her body against her own. She stood back up facing Emma and slid her sweater over Emma's body. She took Emma by the hand and made her way upstairs.  
"It's time you went to bed, you look tired."


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you Regina. For everything. I love you." Regina made her way into Emma's room and rolled back the covers for Emma to climb in, she bent down along side Emma and stroked her hair she lent in towards Emma's mouth and whispered "goodnight"

"Please don't leave me." Emma said as Regina started to walk away.

"What's wrong Emma?" Regina stopped,and turned.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone. I don't trust myself alone. But with you, I feel safe. I feel alive." Emma swallowed and bit her bottom lip.

Regina stared at Emma for a few seconds, she reached her hand towards the back of her dress and slid down the zip, she stepped out of her dress and then slid down her tights so that she only had her underwear on. She turned the light off and walked towards Emma's bed. "Move over." Regina whispered.

Emma rolled to the middle of the bed with her back towards Regina, Regina slid into Emma's bed and laid behind her so close that their bodies were touching. She moved her left arm over Emma and pulled her closer.

"Sleep tight, I love you too Emma." Regina nuzzled her face into Emma's neck and closed her eyes.

"Thank you" Emma took Regina's hand in her own and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long while, Emma felt safe.

Regina had awoken to an empty bed. Emma had disappeared, Regina pushed herself up using her elbows. The silk sheets slipped off of her body and revealed the black lace underwear she fell asleep in.

Regina walked out of the room in search of Emma, still wearing her underwear. As she looked out of the window she realised that it was still dark outside, "what time is it?"

Regina made her way down stairs and saw that the bathroom light was on, as she walked towards the door she heard strange noises, sobs and crying. "Emma?" The sound stopped. Regina pushed open the bathroom door to find Emma sat on the bathroom floor with her legs tucked inside her sweater.

"I'm sorry did I wake you? I couldn't sleep. I thought coming down here would stop me from disturbing you." Emma wiped at her eyes.

"No you didn't wake me, I woke up and realised you had disappeared. Why are you on the bathroom floor?" Regina walked towards Emma and sat beside her, she grabbed Emma's legs and pulled them across herself, over the top of her own legs and started massaging her hands across Emma's legs.

"I don't know. I just started walking and found myself here. I hope you don'y mind." Emma placed her hand over Regina's and laid her head on her shoulder, pulling her body into Regina's.

Regina moved her hand towards Emma's head and comb her fingers through her hair, "are you okay? You seem upset. And of course I don't mind, I just wish you had woken me if you were having trouble sleeping. How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure, maybe an hour? I think it's about 2am now? I came down at one. I'm okay though, just being alone makes you think about things you know." Emma sniffed

Regina moved her head just enough to see a tear moving down Emma's face. "What were you thinking about? I know you're upset. Talk to me. And an hour? Emma you should have woken me!"

"I just needed to be alone, I don't want to drag you into my issues at one in the morning. Regina I still... I still..." Emma wasn't quite sure how to phrase her next sentence without hurting Regina.

"You still have the urge to cut? I know baby. I know you do. And I don't want you to be alone. The worst thing you could do would be to block yourself off from everything! Give me a minute..." Regina moved away from Emma and left the bathroom, within a minute she was back, just as she promised. She positioned herself to where she had been before pulling Emma's legs back over her.

"Here. If you want to do it, I wont stop you. Just promise me that you'll help me, help you. I want to help you get through this." Regina shakily handed Emma the silver blade she had been holding in her draw.

Emma's mouth was wide open, "Regina, I... I can't. I need to but I can't. Not in front of you, I don't want to hurt you." Emma slid away from Regina and stared at her. She looked at the blade in her hand and reached out to take it from Regina. She stared at the blade and rolled it between her fingers, she almost forgot that Regina was still in the room. Regina! She had to do it. Maybe just one small cut? Just a small release and then she could finally sleep...

"Don't think about me Emma. You can't sleep and I know this is the reason,I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here with you while you do it, I need to be with you right now." Regina reached out to Emma and placed her hand on her thigh.

Without a second thought Emma slid her jumper over her head, her breasts and body was revealed to Regina. Her knees slid towards her to try and shield some of herself from Regina. Emma closed her eyes, pushing the blade against her skin she hesitated for a moment. Feeling Regina's eyes burn into her, but she didn't stop. She pushed down harder and felt a pool of blood flow around the blade which she then decided to slide the blade across her forearm. She opened her eyes to see Regina just sitting there, not saying a word. Emma dropped the blade to floor and placed her hand over the cut. As the blade hit the floor blood splattered along side it.

Emma's release was only short, as she now had to look Regina in the eyes after making her witness that. Emma stood up and walked towards the sink she placed her arm under the tap and turned it on erratically trying to undo the mark she had just made. She placed her hand on her forehead as her breathing got shorter, she was hyperventilating at the thought of hearing what Regina had to say.

She felt someone place their hand on her back, the warm touch made her jump. Regina's hands slid over Emma's thin shoulders and down the front of her arms, she pulled her body close to Emma's so that their skin was touching. Regina placed a kiss on Emma's neck and moved her hands towards Emma's arms. She held onto the arm Emma had just taken the blade too and lifted it towards her, she laid a sweet kiss on the wound and whispered into Emma's ear. "Everything's going to be okay" Emma's body quivered at the words rolling off of Regina's tongue.

Emma slid her hands up her chest and onto Regina's shoulders, as Regina's hands slid down Emma's body between her perfectly sat breasts. Emma's breath deepened as her hands reached her naval, her back arched against Regina wanting her to move further but her hands slid away, she kissed her on the neck playfully biting at her skin .

"Shall we go upstairs?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are starting to heat up in the Mills household! **

* * *

"I thought you never ask.. But Regina?"

"Yes dear?" Kissing her neck once again.

"Are you okay? With this... I mean after..."

"I'm amazing. Do you realise what you did in there? You stopped Emma. You did it once which yes hurt me to see. But you stopped after one! You're strong Emma. So so strong. I realised that tonight you can do this! Now get up those stairs! I've been waiting for this for a long time, just give me a moment!" Emma made her way up the stairs.

"Hell!, what's happening right now?!" Emma said to herself, her arms had goosebumps at the thought of Regina's naked pushed against her own. She shook her arms and tried to calm down, she was infatuated with Regina's beauty. But she was scared. Emma had never been with a woman before, "what the hell am I suppose to do?! Shit!" She walked back and forth across the front of her bed.

"Emma, just sit down for a second please" Emma halted, and dropped to the bed as Regina had asked. She was so nervous.

Regina sat along side Emma, "give me your arm, the bleeding one." Regina reached out to Emma's arm and Emma complied to Regina's demand. She took hold of Emma's arm and pulled out a white bandage, she tightly wrapped it around Emma's cut and stuck it in place. Moving her face towards the clean bandage Regina kissed it, "all better."

"Th-thankyou, I forgot it was still bleeding..." Emma turned towards Regina and crossed her legs, her body was only covered with a tight purple pair of underwear. She now facing Regina, staring into the beautiful brunettes brown eyes. "Is this... Are we about to?..."

Regina smirked and laughed at obvious nerves bubbling out of Emma's mouth, "I want to. But if you don't, if this is too weird for you then we can just go back to sleep." Regina held underneath Emma's chin and pulled herself towards her. Her lips moved closer to Emma's, she was so close to the blonde's plump lips that she could feel her breathing. Emma's breathing hitched as Regina made contact, she gently bit Emma's bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth, moving her hands onto Emma's cheeks she tilted her head and pushed her tongue against Emma's lips.

Emma eased open her mouth and allowed Regina's tongue to slip inside, their kiss was heated and erotic. Regina leaned further into Emma, deepening their kiss. She playfully bit Emma's lip again and moved away. "So... Do you want this?" Regina's eye's undressed Emma as she was sat so close to her.

Emma was left breathless after Regina had moved away, she leaned into her neck and kissed her way up to Regina's jaw, sucking her flawless skin into her mouth at each kiss leaving a faint red mark. She made her way up to Regina's ear, "I want this. I want you."

Emma held Regina's face and stared into her eyes. "I want you Regina. I mean I really want you. Not just for one night." Emma kissed Regina's lips relieving her shocked expression. "I love you!"

"I'm so happy you said that. I feel the same. I don't want this to be a fling. I want this to be something more than that." Regina kissed Emma back and rested her forehead against Emma's just staring at her in awe of her beauty. "I love you."

Regina's hands cupped Emma's breasts, she could feel her erect nipples pushing against her palms, she squeezed her hands and Emma let out a groan, her head rolled backwards. Regina slid her right hand from Emma's breast up towards her chin. She held Emma's chin and leaned in to kiss her. With one swift movement Regina was off the bed stood in front of Emma. She reached her hand towards behind her back and undid the clasps holing her bra on, sliding each strap off tentatively the bra was thrown to one side, not caring where it landed.

Regina dropped to her knees in front of Emma, "lay down." Her voice was deep and sexual, it made Emma's skin tingle. "You seem nervous, I never expected you to be nervous." Regina laid a kiss on Emma's inner thigh.

"I'm sorry. Wait.. I need to tell you something" Emma sat back up and crossed her legs again.

"What's wrong?" Regina climbed her was back onto the bed alongside Emma, she looked puzzled.

"I've err... I've never..."

"Oh! You've never been with another woman?" Regina smiled and laughed slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Emma looked confused at Regina's response.

She laughed once more and pushed Emma down onto the bed so that she was now laid down, she arched her back and lifted her left leg over the top of Emma so that she was now straddling Emma. She placed her palms over the top of Emma's underwear and slid upwards, grazing over Emma's breasts. She placed her hands either side of Emma's head, holding her weight up and lent in to kiss Emma on the lips. "That's not nearly as bad as what I was thinking! So what if you've never been with a woman? It's makes no difference to me. As long as you still want me."

"I want you. I want you now! And it's not that I.. I don't know what to do! I don't want to disappoint you... I want to make you happy!" Regina kissed Emma once again, their breasts were pushed together, Regina pushed her hips against Emma's core making Emma groan at the pressure against her clitoris.

"Then I'll show you how! And Emma, I have no doubts about your capability to pleasure me. You've done well so far" Regina ground her sex against Emma's once more allowing Emma's underwear to moisten. Regina moved her hand towards Emma's centre and pushed her fingers over the top of Emma's underwear. "You're so wet. All for me?" Regina winked at Emma knowing full well that the colour of Emma's face would turn a dark shade of red. "Don't be embarrassed. So am I." Regina took Emma's hand and slid it over her own sex, allowing Emma to feel how aroused she had been making Regina.

"Wow" was the only word that made it out of Emma's mouth, her breathing was deep and slow, she knew that any contact with her centre would more than likely send her over the edge. She couldn't go so easily. She had to control herself but Regina wasn't making it easy, so she decide to take things into her own hands, she pushed her hand once more over Regina's sex and squeezed gently, "take them off. Now." Regina's mouth grinned at the demand in Emma's voice, so she did as Emma wished.

Regina slid off of Emma and pushed her thumbs underneath her black lacy underwear and slowly pulled down. Emma clenched her thighs to try and relieve some pressure but Regina stopped her. "No. Don't do that. That's my job." She took her hand away from Emma's legs and slid her underwear down her thighs, they dropped to the floor and Emma sucked in some air. She bit her bottom lip at the sight of Regina, beautifully exposed. Regina walked towards Emma once again and pushed her knee into Emma's centre giving her some of the release she desired. "Now for yours" she slid her hand over Emma's underwear once again smirking at how wet Emma was, she dug her fingers underneath the band of Emma's underwear digging her nails in slightly. She slowly pulled her underwear down her legs in Emma's scent as she moved down. "You smell so good."

Emma's underwear was thrown to the other side of the room, regina crawled back onto the bed alongside Emma and pressed her mouth on the top of Emma's breast. Emma's hands followed suit and took hold of Regina's perfect breasts, she squeezed hard making Regina gasp for air. Regina placed her mouth over Emma's erect nipple and sucked making Emma's body quiver, she playfully grazed her teeth over Emma's nipple loudening her groan. Regina's mouth made it down Emma's body kissing a path across her naval. Her final kiss was placed on the top of Emma's core, so close to her throbbing clitoris that it made Emma shout in angst "please!" "I need you." Regina smiled knowing that she could no longer keep her lover waiting.

She pushed her fingers along the opening of Emma's sex making a slight gap just big enough for Regina to place her tongue on Emma clit, she moved her tongue in a circular motion over her pleasure part making Emma gasp. Emma's hand slid down her body finding Regina's hair, she gripped her hand into her hair, intertwining her fingers between the soft locks pulling hard. With that Regina slipped her middle finger deep inside of Emma curving her finger slightly to add to her pleasure, a second finger was then added inside of Emma, Regina pulled Emma's clit into her mouth and sucked, adding more and,ore pressure until it was too much for Emma. Regina's fingers were surrounding by a warm wet release as Emma contracted around her fingers letting out a scream in ecstasy. Regina eased out of Emma's centre allowing her to climb down from the cloud she had just risen too. She kissed Emma's stomach once more and moved up the bed so that she was facing Emma, her breathing was deep and sweat glistened off of her body. Regina sucked the two fingers which had just been inside of Emma and smiled, "you taste so good!"

Regina dropped to the bed laying alongside Emma still smiling from the moment they had just had, "so. How was your first lesbian experience?"

Emma took a large breath in and swung her body on top of Regina's so that she was straddling her hips,"amazing. Better than amazing. I've never felt that way before" she kissed Regina on the lips, "now it's you're turn!" Regina's face lit up with excitement.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Regina laughed playfully making Emma smile.

"When do you learn to shut up!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I nearly forgot about Snow... Things could be starting to get interesting... Review! Mwah x**

* * *

*Ring Ring* "Regina" Emma sat up pushing her fists into her from how exhausted she was from last nights escapades, *Ring Ring* "Regina!" Emma shoved Regina in the back forcing her to wake up from her deep sleep. "Regina your phone's ringing!"

"Oh shit" Regina lent over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed her phone, she answered not knowing who was calling.

"Hello" she said, her voice deep and shaky. Regina was obviously still recovering from Emma's love making.

She suddenly sat up straight and gave a little cough clearing her throat, "Snow!..." She widened her eyes at Emma and mouthed to her "be quiet".

"Yes, ah ha... It's what time?!... No I've been awake several hours, I'm just feeling a little under the weather..." Emma covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Regina and herself were both sat there, BUTT naked while Regina was on the phone to Snow. EMMA'S MOM. Regina flailed her arm at Emma, guesting her to stop laughing. Emma knew just how to rile Regina up, she moved onto her knees and crawled her way up to her lover. Emma bent down purposely pushing her perfectly shaped ass in the air, she moved towards Regina's sex and laid a beautiful kiss along the inside of Regina's thigh.

Regina's breath hitched and her voice raised an octave "okay snow... Oh my god... Oh nothing, I thought I saw something, but I didn't..." She flung her hand towards Emma pushing her away from herself. "Stop it!" Regina mimed, trying her hardest not to smile. Emma pushed her bottom lip out and showed Regina her puppy dog eyes. She placed the palms of her hands together and pulled them to her chest whispering "please".

"Yes she's doing well actually... She's just, um, in the bathroom... No, don't worry she's perfectly safe..." Emma dropped to the bed and sighed loudly making Regina shake her head at her childlike behaviour.

"Do you want to speak to her?... Emma!" Regina shouted knowing full well that was mere centimetres away. She placed her hands over her face shaking her head and then begrudgingly offered her hand out to take the phone off of Regina.

"Helloooo?"

"Emma baby! How are you feeling? Are you um... Feeling better?"

Emma stood up out of bed and walked away from Regina leaving the room in hope,that she would not hear their conversation, she hadn't spoken to Snow properly since her episode and wasn't sure what direction the conversation would head in.

"I'm not too bad thanks, um... Hows your time away going? Where are you?"

Regina walked out of the room following Emma wondering why she had left, Emma placed her index finger up at Regina and whispered "give me a minute" she complied and walked back into the room.

"Just like I said, David decided to take us camping! I think he misses the enchanted forrest! And not bad? Emma, I'm being serious. I may have only been friends with you for a few months but I know what 'not bad' means, stop trying to change the subject. You can talk to me Emma!"

"one minute" Emma walked down the stairs and into the bathroom where her sweater still laid, she pulled the sweater over her head and sat on the edge of Regina's bath tub. She noticed that the blade she had used the night before was still on the floor, she took a deep breath and bent down to pick up the blade, and then made her way back out of the bathroom and into the living room where she sat on the sofa. She slid her legs onto the sofa and made herself comfortable.

"Okay, are you alone? Can you not repeat to David what we're about to talk about? I've only really just met him and I feel more comfortable with you"

"Yes I am, and I completely understand"

"I'm not feeling too great still but I'll be fine, being with Regina is really helping me believe it or not. What do you want to know?" Emma was determined to answer all of her mother's questions, at least over the phone she could hang up if she said anything to out of place. She felt confident over the phone and knew that if the conversation was in person she wouldn't be so confident.

"I'm glad being around Regina is helping. I don't know how she's helping, but I'm glad. So are you still down? Are you depressed Emma? Is it something we've done?"

"Um, yes and yes. But I've really being trying to sort it, I've been on medication and..."

"You're on medication? What sort of medication? How could I not know this?"

"You never asked Snow. And like uppers? Prozac. I was on them for a while but stopped taking them, I thought I was better. But I wasn't so I've started again."

"I'm sorry that I never noticed how down you actually were I just..."

"Snow wait, you weren't suppose to notice. Thats the point, I try to hide it. I mask my emotions with smiling, I can't remember the last time I was genuinely happy."

"Do you want me to come home? We don't mind cutting our journey short for you Emma."

"No, I told you I don't want David to know. How could you explain coming home early? Just stay there!"

"Okay sweetie, I don't know how to say this but have you... You know, hurt yourself... Again?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes, I won't be disappointed if you have. I just need to know. I need you to be safe."

"Okay don't freak out but yes, last night. But Regina was with me. I know that's weird but she wouldn't leave me alone, and I needed too. So I did, but it was safe. Regina made sure of it."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad Regina was there with you. I feel better knowing that she's there."

"Okay, can we finish this another time? I need to go..."

"I will call you later okay? I love you Emma!"

"Have a nice day, bye" Emma hung up the phone, and closed her eyes. She had the sudden urge to break down and cry, Snow was so understanding and she said "I love you". Emma had never had a mother, but she was starting to understand what it was like to have one. She told Snow things that even Regina didn't know, about her medication and how she feels. A tear dripped onto Emma's jumper, she didn't realise that she was crying. She pulled her sleeve down and wiped her face, "what the.." When Emma looked at her hand she noticed that it was full of blood, she released her grip and the blade dropped to the floor, she had gotten so caught up in her conversation that she had forgotten about the blade in her hand, she must have squeezed the blade and some point.

"Fuck"


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a small chaperoonyy! Reviews are welcome!:) mwah x**

* * *

Regina walked shadily into the room, "I heard you talking to Snow, I'm not upset. But I wish you had told me about your medication and... Emma what the hell? You're bleeding... You haven't?" Regina walked over to Emma and picked the blade up off of the ground.

"It's not what you think, I had it in my hand and I must and squeezed it too hard..." She faced her bleeding palm towards Regina who was now wearing a silk gown across her body. "It's fine don't worry. And I know I'm sorry, you just never asked about my condition so I didn't mention the meds."

Regina took Emma's hand and looked at the cut, "thats not too bad, just a scratch. And I'm sorry, I should have asked. Are you okay?you look like you've been crying?"

Emma looked away from Regina and wiped her face again, "I'm fine, just my emotions catching up with me I think, so... About last night, I..."

"It was amazing, I mean really amazing Emma. I've not felt that way in a long time!" Regina placed her hand on the top of Emma's thigh squeezing firmly.

"Yes it was, I've never felt like that before. You brought out a whole new side to me! And the orgasm! Wow... I thought I was going to explode!"

Regina laughed and smiled, "yes it was! You're very loud aren't you?" Emma turned red within a second. "Do you want a bath? I started running it after you came down, it should be just about done!"

"Why did you run me a bath? Didn't you want it?" Emma was so naive to Regina's ways.

"Emma, I ran it for US... Together? If you want of course?"

"Oh... I understand now! Oops.. Sorry! I totally ruined the 'moment'" Regina chuckled at Emma.

"I don't know why but you've just made me want you so much more!" Regina stood up and put out her hand to Emma. "Coming?"

"I will be soon" Emma winked at Regina and took her hand standing up.

"Oh you're so crude!" Regina laughed alongside Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina's en-suite bathroom was nothing less than spectacular; her bathtub was more of a Jacuzzi, easily large enough to fit more than two people inside. Steam engulfed the bathroom creating a very sexy environment with flickers of light coming from several vanilla scented candles. The bath was full to the top with thick white bubbles and scorching hot water, Regina walked towards the bathtub and threw her arms backwards dropping the silk gown which had been clung to her flawless olive skin, her back was facing Emma creating a lot of mystery as to what she had been thinking at the time, she walked up towards the bathtub and submerged herself under the water.

Regina's head reappeared as she pushed her hair off of her face, she laid her arm on the side of the bathtub and bit her bottom lip, "are you going to make me wait all day Miss Swan?"

Emma was in awe of the beautiful woman in front of her, it took her several minutes to register that it was in fact herself which the beautiful woman was inviting into the bath. Emma slowly lofted the sweater off of her body and made her way into the bath along with Regina, she sat across from her making sure that their eyes would meet. She stared at Regina, she was beautiful, her shoulders were perfectly toned, her collar bone was revealed above her chest... Her chest... Her breasts were submerged in the hot steaming water however water trickled down the centre of her breasts allowing Emma's mind to wonder.

Regina leaned forward towards Emma, slowly moving closer making Emma's heart beat faster and faster as the thought of Regina against her body again was almost too much. Regina stopped centimetres from Emma's face, "see something you like baby?" Regina winked at Emma and moved closer to give her a deep kiss on her lips which lasted only mere seconds but to Emma it felt like a life time.

Regina moved back to the other side of the bath and brought her legs towards her chest, she smiled at Emma who was still silent, "come here! I want to hold you" Regina held out her had to Emma who gracefully took hold of her lovers hand, she moved between Regina's legs and turned her back towards her so that she could lay back in the beautiful brunettes arms.

Emma pulled Regina's hand towards her face and placed a kiss on the back of it, the feel of Emma's lips against Regina's body sent tingles down her spine erecting her nipples in seconds. Emma felt Regina's reaction and turned her head slightly towards Regina's and captured her lips within her own. Emma's right hand reached to grasp her lovers cheek as she smiled towards her. She turned back to face ahead taking Regina's hand in her own allowing her to feel more connected to the brunette beauty.

"What do you want to do for the day? I think it's around lunchtime now, we have a whole day ahead of us!" Regina said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I quite like what we're doing now" Emma said as Regina placed her arms around the blonde placing a light kiss on her head, her arms were wrapped around Emma's chest pulling her close in a tight embrace.

"We can't stay here all day, as much as I'd like to I think it would be best not too. Besides the water wont stay warm forever. Why don't we do something fun?" Regina took a deep breath with her nose nuzzled into Emma's neck, inhaling the scent of the blonde.

"Yea, I suppose I don't want to get all wrinkly either! I just like.. You know, touching you? Cuddling you... And what do you mean by fun? I'm still not feeling the best." Emma slid her head under the water to wet her hair and then made her way back into the arms of Regina.

"Whats wrong baby? And whatever you want, maybe we could a movie and eat popcorn? Play a game? Anything you want!" Regina kissed her neck, sucking in the skin slightly and leaving a faint pink mark.

"I can't stop thinking about it. Everything. I just... You make me feel so much better, this is the first time I've ever felt happiness in a long time. But... I just keep thinking about the last time I did it, and how I made you watch me because I wasn't strong enough to stop. And that makes me want to do it again. I'm sorry... But yea a film sounds good? Which one?" Emma pulled her fingers towards her mouth and started biting on her nails and skin, she seemed anxious and uncertain.

"I know you can't. And you didn't make me, I wanted to be there for you and I'm glad that I was. Now I know that if you feel the urge again you will find me so that I can be with you. Don't say sorry. I love you." Regina lifted Emma's scarred arm up to her mouth and placed a loving and meaningful kiss on each of Emma's cuts and then pulled her arm into her body holding her tight again. "I love every part of you. Especially your scars. You are strong Emma, you're the strongest person I know... How about we watch something light hearted?"

Tears fell from Emma's face as realised that Regina was the real deal. She loved her for being her, Regina was the one. She wiped her face and tried to hide the tears away from Regina.

"Are you okay baby?" Regina noticed tears forming in Emma's eyes, she moved her right-hand to caress the side of Emma's face turning it slowly towards her and using her thumb to wipe away the trail of tears and smiled at her.

Emma was lost for words, she gave a half hearted smile back and moved her face away from Regina's hand. She pushed her back into Regina and lowered her self so that Regina's arms could hold around Emma's waist, embracing her fully. Emma sniffed, still fighting back the urge to cry in front of Regina. She didn't mind crying in front of her, but she knew that this cry would be an ugly snotty one, not a sweet romantic one.

"Emma, please talk to me. Why are you crying? Or at least why are you trying so badly to hide it from me? I told you that I am here for you no matter what. I.. I love you.." Regina flushed at the sentence.

"How can you love me like this? I'm sick. I'm.. I don't know what I am... I'm a freak... I..." Emma's voice got louder with frustration, but the frustration wasn't with regina, it was with herself. Although she has responded to Regina's question the answer was more of a statement to herself, how could she love herself.

"Emma stop that. Don't talk like that, I know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel. I've been with you when you've felt that way, and I still love you. I will always love you, you just need to learn to love yourself. You are an amazing woman, everyone has their bad bits, I mean I'm a witch!" Regina laughed trying to lighten the mood, "please just try and accept yourself, and come here!"

Emma hadn't noticed that she had pulled so far away from Regina, she pulled her legs towards her chest and arched her back over holding her legs tight. "I know. I know I do. But I don't think I can..." She laid her head on top of her knees and quietly sobbed.

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's arm, she pulled Emma towards her and wrapped her arms around her, she laid a sweet kiss of her forwards and whispered into her ear,"shhh baby, just let it out."

Emma's head now laid just above Regina's perfect breasts and her arms wrapped around her back, regina's arms were also wrapped around her back pulling her on closer. "So... What film do you want to watch? The Notebook? Or anything you fancy?"

Emma took in a deep breath as her tears halted, she squeezed Regina and gently kissed her collar bone, "thank you... For everything" Regina leaned down and placed a simple kiss on her lips and smiled. "Can we watch something... Scary?... It's okay if you don't want too... I just like the rush"

"I hate horror! It get me every time..." Regina sighed and then chuckled "but for you my love, anything! Anything that makes you happy! But you better look after me! I wont sleep tonight..." Regina pulled Emma in again for a hot kiss, slightly longer than the last and a lot more arousing, Emma's stomach fluttered at the thought of Regina on top of her.

Regina stood up out of the bath and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel and went to leave the room, "don't move!"

Emma sunk back into the bath with a smile strung across her face, she'd had a rocky few days but Regina made everything better. She made her a better person, she didn't even have to say anything she could just look at Emma and she would automatically feel better about her self.

"Coming?" Regina said as she reappeared into the bathroom, she held another fluffy towel along with a pair of underwear. She held the towel out as Emma stepped of the bath and wrapped it around her, hugging her tightly and laying a kiss on her neck. "Put these on! And we'll go find a horror!" Regina was also just wearing her underwear.

"Shouldn't we get dressed first? What time is it anyway?"

Regina grinned to herself, "oh Emma, just put those on! We can... Snuggle, I brought down a blanket for us to lay under, I thought it would be nice! Cozy? And it's only four.. But I fancy a movie day!" Regina smiled at Emma and pulled the towel off of her and handed her the underwear.

"Oh.." Emma giggled "I understand now... And yea that would be cool, I might pop to the shop though and grab us some beers?"

"Beer? Such a manly drink! But never the less I know you better than you think as I've already got some in! They' re in the fridge, I'll go get some food out. And don't tell me that you're not hungry because you're going to eat something!" Regina floated out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen collecting some food and a beer for Emma.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 starts to get a little dirty again! Close your eyes kids;) Review! Mwah x**

* * *

"okay so theres two extremes we can go to! Grave encounters? Which I haven't seen but it's meant to be good. Or the Ring? Which is good... So it's up to you!" Emma walked towards the sofa and sat underneath the blanket and picked up her beer.

"Well lets watch the one you haven't seen!" Regina walked over to the TV and tuned it on and then passed the remote over to Emma.

"Here it is! I'm excited!" Emma crossed her legs and patted the space next to her "come on!"

Regina chuckled to herself at how excited she seemed to watch the film, her legs were crossed and she was sat on the edge of her seat like a child. She took a minute to just look at Emma and embrace her beauty, she loved this women in every way. "Okay, calm down I'm coming!"

Regina sat along side Emma, once she had made herself comfy Emma slid back into her arms and laid her legs across Regina's. Placed her hand on Emma's thigh and rubbed in a small circular motion, her other arm was around her waist pulling Emma in tight.

"This film better be good Emma!" Regina smiled.

"I promise that it will scare the pants off of you!" Emma turned her head to face Regina and kissed her on the lips, holding her for just a moment.

"There are better ways to get my underwear off than scaring me!" Regina winked making Emma blush at the thought.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Emma patted Regina's thigh lightly and laid her hand there holding the brunettes leg.

Regina pulled the blanket back over them both and laid her hand back on Emma's thigh, so close to Emma's sex that her breath hitched.

Emma breathing deepened as she felt a hand move incredibly close to her centre, she could feel herself getting more aroused and gently clenched her thighs trying to relieve some pressure which was noticed by Regina.

Regina grinned to herself noticing the effect she had on the blonde, she slid her hand slowly over the top of Emma's underwear sending shivers down her spine at how aroused Emma was, she moved her hand up higher teasing Emma and pulled her arms around her waist holding her tight.

Emma sighed outwards realising that her breathing had stopped when Regina's hands moved over her sex; she was such a tease!

"Are you okay Emma?" She smiled and lowered her voice trying to tease Emma.

"Yeap... Perfectly fiiiiinnneee! Shhh the films starting!" Emma's response was very quick. Too quick which showed her arousal.

"Did you just 'Shh' me Ms Swan? Fine, I'll be quiet during the movie, but you might not be!" Mischief spread across Regina's face as she thought about teasing Emma. She knew exactly what to do!

"Wha-" Regina cut Emma off with her own word "-shh the movies on!" Emma smiled to herself, Regina was a bitch! But in a good way, it turned her on to see Regina like that. She was capable of anything in that mood.

...

The film had been on for an hour and Emma had already jumped and screamed several times making Regina laugh at how anxious she was, the blanket had been pulled over her face and she pushed herself even tighter into Regina every time something happened. "Okay I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea! Aren't you scared?"

"Horror has little effect on me, however this film is better than I expected. You, however are nothing like I had expected. I'm surprised that you haven't fainted from fear! I thought you liked these films?"

"I do I love them.. But I'm a pussy!"

"Language Emma! anyway you wanted to watch this so watch it!" Regina smiled and kissed the top of Emma's head.

Fifteen minutes later Regina had started to get restless, she wanted Emma. Her hands were so close to her sex she could almost feel the heat coming from it.

Emma was deep into the movie entranced by the horror, waiting for what was to come next and this is when Regina decided she'd had enough of waiting. She slowly slid her hand over the top of Emma's underwear and slightly added some pressure, she could feel herself getting aroused just by touching Emma.

As soon as Regina's hand grazed over Emma's sex she could feel herself getting more aroused, Emma's pants were getting more and more ruined by the second.

Regina pushed her middle finger over the top of Emma's underwear rubbed her up and down her sex, Emma's breathing deepened. After feeling how damp Emma's underwear was Regina decided to take it to the next level, she retracted her hand and slid it back pushing her fingers underneath her underwear and across her glistening sex.

"Regina..." Emma seemed confused with what was happening, her toes started curling under herself with the feeling of Regina touching her.

"Shhh..." Regina said as she inserted a finger inside of Emma, "watch the movie.."Emma groaned as the finger entered her, a sweet and hot amount of fluid covered Regina's hand as she pushed harder inside of her.

"Wha... What are... You doing... Oh my god" Emma's back arched against Regina, she lifted her hips upwards thrusting harder against Regina's hand and started to slide her underwear off. Regina pulled her hand out and helped Emma push her underwear down her thighs, letting them drop onto the floor.

"Shh! Watch the rest of the movie" Emma sighed at Regina's response. She was such a tease and there was no way she could finish the film now!


	19. Chapter 19

**The sex is here...**

* * *

"Seriously?! Well I'm going to get some popcorn don't get too scared!"

"I told you that Regina Mills does not get scared!" Regina smacked her on the bum as she walked past.

Ten minutes had passed and Regina was engrosed in the movie, she would never admit it to Emma as she was too proud, but Regina was scared.

Emma saw Regina sat with the blanket pulled up over her face, this was her chance. She could finally make Regina crumble... She walked up behind her as quietly as she could, she stood staring at Regina for a minute before making her move.

Emma jumped ontop of Regina and screamed at the top of her voice making Regina fall forward off of the sofa, "fuck fuck fuck! Emma you... Fuck!" Regina shouted trying to compose herself on the floor.

"I thought you weren't scared?" Emma winked at Regina who started to make her way back on to her feet, she sat back down on the sofa.

"you're such a bitch!" Regina started laughing, still quite shaken from Emma scaring her "now sit back down here! you're going to regret that!"

Emma did as Regina said and sat back in her previous position, "I'm going to regret that?... To be honest I think we should go back to where we left off before you go down the revenge path!" she smiled at Regina and stiffled a laugh.

"oh you do, do you? As you wish!"

Regina bit Emma's neck and kissed down to her shoulder sucking in the skin slightly to leave a faint red mark. She slid her hand back over Emma's sex and rubbed up and down her centre grazing over Emma's bundle of nerves. She pushed her finger inside of Emma whilst still kissing her neck and slowly moved in and out of her. As she added a second finger Emma groaned a deep and erotic noise, she thrust her hips towards Regina trying to get some release from her bundle of nerves.

Regina moved her other hand towards Emma's centre and started to stimulate her clitoris, her groans were louder and louder, her sex flooding with arousal. Regina could smell the sweet scent of Emma's centre from under the sheets which lead Regina to let out a groan.

As she added a third finger Emma couldn't take it anymore, her breathing became erratic "Regina... Pleaseee..." Regina smiled to herself knowing that she had brought Emma so close to the edge.

She thrusted her fingers into Emma one last time, her body started arch and started shaking "oh god Regina..." She screamed in ecstasy, Regina's hand still inside of Emma felt a warm rush of fluid coating her fingers, she clenched around Emma's fingers and let out another groan.

Regina pulled out of Emma and slid her hand up Emma's torso and rested it on her chest, she kissed Emma's neck and moved her mouth towards Emma's ear, she playfully nibbled her ear lobe "enjoy the film?"

Emma laughed still breathing deeply "Best. Film. Ever!" Emma turned and kissed the brunette.

"So, what should we do now? It's only 7!"

"I don't mind, anything! You choose! I'm just going to go to the toilet and to check my phone. By the way, are you hungry? Do you want me to pop out and get something, or we could order in?" Emma turned around towards Regina and sat on her lap, straddling her hips, she wrapped her legs behind Regina and hung her arms around Regina's neck.

The blanket had been thrown to one side, Regina's eyes made their way down Emma's body , smiling as she remembered that Emma had no underwear on. Her sex was pushed up against Regina's stomach still wet from the orgasm the brunette had given her.

Emma blushed as she realised that her sex was pushed up against Regina, "sorry" Emma went to push herself backwards but Regina stopped her.

"What for, I like it." Regina pulled Emma in even tighter and placed a kiss onto her lips, Emma tilted her head and slightly opened her mouth allowing access Regina access to her mouth. She pushed her tongue inside of Emma's mouth and embraced her kiss. Emma pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on Regina's.

"I really do need the toilet you know!" She smiled at the brunette and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Okay okay!..." Regina pushed her bottom lip out pouting at Emma "and I'll have a think of what to do later! And we could pop out to grab a Chinese?"

"Yes I love Chinese! I'll go get dressed and get it!..." Emma pushed herself up wards and stepped off of the sofa, she bent down in front of Regina and picked up her underwear, and slowly slipped it up her calfs.

"No fair! And we can both go, you don't have your car remember"

"I know you stay here I'll go, I wouldn't mind a bit of fresh air... You know to think about things! What do you want from the Chinese?" Emma turned to walk towards the bathroom.

"Think about things? Do you mean think about us?" Regina stood up and walked towards Emma. "Do you regret this?"

"No, don't be silly of course I don't... But don't think of me as being an idiot but what exactly is this? I mean are we... Like? I don't know.. But when I said think about things I mean think about me and how I'm going to have to talk to Snow when she's back in town!" Emma went to carry on walking until a hand grabbed her wrist telling her to stop walking, "ow"

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your wrist. So you don't regret this? Because I know that I don't, this has been the best few days of my life. And about us... I... I don't know? I mean do you want it to be an 'us'... I want you Emma..." Regina held Emma's hand.

"Of course I don't regret this! It's been amazing! And I want you too... I want us to be a couple... I want you." Emma put her head down, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Regina reached out her hand and held Emma's face, using her thumb to wipe away Emma's tears. "Does this mean that we're officially a couple? Obviously there are some things that we need to workout.. But who cares about that now! Emma I love you!" She lifted her chin upwards and pushed a hard kiss onto Emma's lips.

Emma's smile stretched from ear to ear, "wow, I guess it does? I love you too!" Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her into a tight hug.

Regina placed her hands underneath Emma's bum and lifted her up, wrapping her hips around the brunettes waist.

"So! Girlfriend and Girlfriend! How will we tell your mother! And I'll eat what you're eating baby. I'm starving"

Emma dropped back down from Regina's grasp, "shit, Snow.. That's going to be one awkward conversation... And okay! I'll go now!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Ruby makes an appearance in this chapter! Tell me what you think, should Ruby come back? Or just leave it there! You decide! Review! Mwah x**

* * *

On the way to the Chinese Emma decided to check her phone, four text messages:

Snow- hey sweetie, how are you feeling? Has Regina been okay with you staying there, maybe she is a better friend than I thought! I'm sorry. And so's David, we're both so so so sorry! Btw I spoke to Ruby.. I hope you don't mind, she was worried that she hadn't heard from you! Love Mom x

Ruby- Emma... I spoke 2 snow.. She tld me evrything. Will you cum 2 the dinner to tlk? I wnt to see you! I wnt 2 be here for u! Plz? Xxx

Snow- oo and I forgot to say I think we're coming back early... I'm not sure when yet but I miss you! So I wanted to see you again! Love Mom x

Regina-

Emma's face lit up with just seeing her name in her phone.

Miss you already! And I can still see you from the window haha! Btw will you pick up some whipped cream?... Don't ask ;) xRx

Emma laughed out loud to herself,

'Woah Regina, getting a little eager aren't we? Lol ill b back soon dnt worry! I need to go see Ruby first though, E xox'

*beep beep* less than a second later Regina replied:

Why are you going to see Ruby? Everything okay? Thats fine just don't be too long! I'm so hungry haha love you xx'

'Yea, Snow rang her about everything, she's worried. I'm just going to pop to Granny's and then I'll be back at yours!'

*beep beep*

Okay I'll see you soon xRx

Emma started her walk towards Granny's and decided to text Ruby to let her know.

'I'll be at granny's in five mins.'

...

Emma slid into a booth at Granny's, Ruby walked over with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma took the coffee from Ruby and placed it in front of her, she wasn't sure what exactly Snow had said but decided to tug down her sleeves as much as they would go just in case.

"How are you feeling Em?"

"Um... I'm okay thanks, listen snow text me... What exactly did she tell you?" Emma looked down at her arms still tugging at her sleeves.

"Um... She told me what you did... To yourself. That... That she and Regina found you on the bathroom floor..." Ruby reached out to take Emma's hand but she moved away before she had chance.

"I'm sorry, I don't like anyone to touch me there..." Except Regina.

Ruby moved out from across the booth and sat next to Emma crossing her legs and turning towards her. "I understand... Listen Em... You're Mom's worried.. I mean have you done this before? Or?..."

"I have, many times before." Emma still,refused to make eye contact.

"Why Em? You have so much to live for! Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't! I'm fed up of people saying that to me! No one understands! The only person who does is Regina, and I'm late to go see her." Emma stood up as though to leave when Ruby grabbed her hand.

"Emma please don't leave. I just don't understand! So you didn't try to commit suicide! Okay thats good I actually feel a lot better! But why hurt yourself like that?"

Emma slowly sat back down, "okay. I hurt myself because I deserve it. I deserve to bleed. I'm depressed Rubes and I have been for a very long time. I do that to feel alive, I do it to feel something. Anything. I didn't mean to cut so deep, I was just so angry with David!"

"You don't deserve it... But I understand. And snow told me, she feels responsible for everything, she said David was out of order and if she had said something sooner you wouldn't have done it,..."

"It's not anyones fault but my own, I did it. Yes David triggered it, but I did it. She needs to stop feeling like that! And honestly I'm feeling better since I've been with Gina."

"Okay, and Gina? You two have grown close!"

"She's changed Ruby. She really really has!" Emma looked up for the first time with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're happy! Listen Em... Can I..."

"Can you see them? As in my scars?"

"Yea.. Sorry that was inappropriate.."

Emma rolled up her sleeve and faced her wrist towards Ruby, only revealing enough to show a few scars.

"Oh Em..." Ruby moved her hand over her scars and gently touched them "that one looks really new... Have you done it since snow found you?"

"I... Yes. Once... It's an addiction Rubes.. i"

"It's okay Em! I understand! But you have to tell your Mom, she needs to know, you need to trust her! She's such a good friend of mine and yours she'd do anything to help..." Ruby rolled Emma's sleeve down and smiled.

"Okay, I know I do... Regina knows, I.. I did it in front of her..."

"What?! "

"She found my razor and confronted me... She said if i ever had the urge to cut had to tell her... And I did... And for the first time ever, I stopped after one cut... And I haven't had that urge since..."

"Maybe she has changed, oh Em I'm so glad you have her!" Ruby placed her hands around Emma's face and smiled.

"I know me too, and thats when I realised that I had fallen...um never mind but that she really had changed! For the better" shit, she nearly slipped up! She couldn't tell anyone, not yet!

Ruby opened her mouth to ask, but decided to leave that question for another day! "Okay I'm glad we talked! Now go get back to Regina! You've been here an hour!"

"Shit! Bye rubes" Emma stood up from her chair and ran towards the door.

"And don't forget to speak to snow!"

With that Emma was gone, she ran to the Chinese and made her way back to Regina's.


	21. Chapter 21

**I love the whole Regina/Emma relationship! There are so many things you can do with it! Mwah x**

* * *

Emma opened the door panting and sweating she had ran all the way from the Chinese to try and make it back in time.

"didn't you check your phone?"

"Noooo sorry I'm late got carried away with Ruby! Time just flew by! I have to food and I'm starving, lets go eat!" Emma dashed to the kitchen, she placed the squirty cream in the fridge and Regina took the Chinese off of her hands.

"You're sweating! Take your coat and shoes off"

"I know, I ran! And okay one sec" Emma ran to the cupboard and kicked her shoes off and took her jacket off revealing just her jeans and white vest top.

"Here you go, lets sit at the table" Regina handed Emma her plate and motioned for the table.

They were sat un silence for what felt like forever, yet it had only been several minutes. Things were awkward between them both but Emma was unsure as to why, they'd just become a real couple... Things should be great...

"Yea sorry again that I was longer than I said! Me and Ruby talked for longer than I had expected, Snow told her everything so... Yano I had to explain it again..." Emma looked down to her dinner and pushed her food around her plate.

"It's okay, I knew you'd be longer than you said! I just..."

"What's up?" Emma looked up towards Regina who looked as though she was biting back the tears. "Regina?..."

"It's okay I'm okay really...it's just me being silly..."

"No it's not, nothing you say to me is silly, come on don't worry! You can tell me anything!" Emma reached out her hands and placed them on Regina's.

"I thought you'd left me... I know, i know it's stupid! You only went to get us tea but you went out and you didn't..."

"I didn't check my phone... I'm so sorry Regina! I won't ever leave you! That's not silly! That shows how much you care about me! I still haven't checked my phone! I was too determined on running home with our food so that you wouldn't die of starvation! I couldn't have my baby hungry! But I'm really sorry Regina! I should have checked! I will next time!" Emma squeezed Regina's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Emma! Really... That means a lot to me. And this Chinese is beautiful!"

...

After they had finished eating Regina went to the bathroom so Emma decided to check her phone and to text her Mom.

Three text messages:

Regina: hey, how long will you be? I'm getting worried I haven't heard anything from you in a while... Text me back please R xxxxx

Regina: starting to worry a bit more now... i'm probably over thinking things... Please hurry back! You've been gone a few hours... I love you R xxxx

Snow: Ruby just texted me, she said you and her spoke. I'm glad! She didn't say anything else though... She was quite vague actually? Are you okay? Xo

Emma decided that it would be best to text snow back now,

'Hey snow, yea I'm doing really well! Be and Ruby had a talk, she probably vague because I just told her the same as I told you... I sorta miss you too by the way... And we meed to talk about something when you get back... Okay seeya x'

Snow was terrible with her phone she'd put it down and not check it again for days! Thats one of the things Emma loved about snow, how clueless she was! But within a minute she had a reply, maybe after everything that had happened over the past week she had decided to keep her phone with her.

Snow- You need to talk to me about something? Emma whats wrong? Are you safe? I'm glad you've missed me! I will see you soon don't worry xoxoxo

'Snow don't worry! It's nothing! Tell ya when your home k! Nd yeyeye seeya soon'

Emma placed her phone back into her jacket and thought about what she would say to Snow about her cutting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aw this is quite a cute and funny chapter! Fancied a bit of 'goo' in my story! The stuff that makes you go "awww" Review. Mwah x**

* * *

"Fancy coming to bed? It's late and we... Haven't slept a lot recently... Not like I expect to sleep" Regina winked at Emma who was stood at the bottom of the stairs admiring the beauty in front of her wear just a red lacy thong and bra... Wow. "Oh and bring the cream would you?" Regina turned and walked towards the bedroom.

"Wha-..." Emma ran to the kitchen probably that fastest she had ever moved in her life and sprinted up the stairs. As she made it to the bedroom door she decided to start undressing there. She slid her top over her head so that she only had her bra and and then unbuttoned her jeans showing a small part of her underwear.

She pushed her way into the room squeezing cream into her mouth as she entered, trying to make an entrance for her new girlfriend. She walked in and saw Regina laid across the bed on her side she was leaning on her elbow lifting her head slightly and smirking at Emma "leave some of that cream for me!"

"Da da dada da da cha" and Emma threw her top to the ground, "da da dada da da cha" then she pulled her jeans of embarrassingly striding towards Regina "The minute you walked in the joint da da, I could see you were a man of..."

"If theres one way to ruin the mood, thats it! You're an idiot" Regina bursted into laughter at the sight of Emma trying to sing her way into bed.

"But I'm trying to serenade my GIRLFRIEND! That's right girlfriend! There's no getting out of this now baby! You've got me for a while baby! Get use to it!" Emma laughed at herself and bounced her way over to the bed trying to walk sexy, she jump onto the bed and landed on her side next to her girlfriend almost make her fall off the bed.

"Great! I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with that!" Regina laughed to herself... 'Did she just say rest of her life?' Emma thought to herself... "Now give me some of that cream!"

Emma soon forgot about what regina had said and squirted the cream into her mouth, she grabbed hold of Regina's chin and pulled her in for a 'cream' filled kiss. Regina could help but laugh at the blonde who now had cream all over her face. "I don't see whats funny..." Emma said as she sprayed cream onto her face creating eyebrows and a moustache, they both erupted into laughter "however I moustache you a question!"

"Oh Emma you do make me laugh!" Regina wiped her finger across the cream on Emma's face and licked it off of her finger, "you taste pretty good too! It's just a shame about the smell...

"Come here you jerk! You know very well I had a bath this morning! I smell like roses!" Emma laugh and grabbed hold of Regina pulling her face into her chest holding her tight.

"Get off of me! I'm only joking! You smell amazing! So much so that it turns me on just being around you... But you're taste... You taste even better..." Regina moved towards her and pushed her lips against her girlfriends, Emma moved her tongue inside of Regina's mouth who playfully bit it and let her go.

"You mean the cream tastes good!" Emma kissed Regina's lips followed by her nose and then her forehead, she then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in hard to her chest.

"Emma, I can't breath... And no not the cream, well the cream does taste good, but you taste better! Much much better! In fact I could taste you all day..." Emma blushed at Regina and laughed.

"Shh man! You're turning me on!" Emma gave a cheeky wink to Regina and bit her bottom lip.

"You seem very mischievous tonight Ms Swan! I quite like it and MAN?! Do I look like I have a penis to you!" Regina kissed Emma once more.

"I just figured because you know now you're my girlfriend I better show you what you're in for, for the Rest of your life!" Emma grinned and chuckled to her self kissing Regina on the neck.

"Oh you heard that..." Regina flush a very blood shade of red.

Emma laughed at Regina "yes. Yes I did! It was cute... I was going to say something but I got... Distracted." Emma ran her eyes up and down her body, undressing her with her eyes.

"Oh so you're laughing at me now! I can't have that can I!" Regina rolled on top of Emma and straddled her hips, she pinned Emma's hands to the bed and leaned towards her chest, she stuck her tongue out and dragged it from the glistening between Emma's breasts al the way up her neck and then to her mouth, Emma shivered with anticipation.

"Take off your underwear. Now! Before I lose my mind! You don't understand how much I want you!" Regina just smiled at Emma's request "baby please. Please baby take off your underwear...I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?"

"Anything at all! You just tell me what to do!" Emma started to sit up with regina on her knee, she placed her arms around her firm bum and squeezed making Regina sit up surprise.

"Go take your underwear off and lay on the bed, and I'll take mine off. I'll be back in a minute"

Emma very quickly got undressed as Regina left the room, she sprawled out on her bed and crossed her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes pretending to have fallen asleep (very unconvincingly as she had a smile from ear to ear plastered across her face) footsteps entered the room, she felt a slight decrease in the bed as Regina made her way close to her, followed by pressure across her hips as she returned to her previous position of straddling Emma's hips. "Are you playing dead? Or pretending to be asleep! Keep your eyes closed though! I like it!"

"Well I was pretending to be asleep but as you wish Ma'am!"

"Huh don't call me that! It makes me sound like a cougar!" Regina laughed

"Wait you are aren't you? I thought that why you liked me" emma burst out laughing and Regina playful slapped her across the face and squeezed her cheeks in so that her lips popped out. Emma managed to muffle out a few words "you know I'm joking right!"

"Of course I do baby" regina giggled at her girlfriend and Emma opened one eye. "Keep the, closed!"

"Okay okay sorry! Now what?"

"Give me your hands! We're going to have some fun... But seriously if you don't like any of this just tell me and I'll stop!" Regina took Emma's hands and her own.

"Baby I already like the sound of it.. I'm already quite aroused"

"Oh..." Regina moved her hand towards Emma's sex and pushed her fingers along her opening, "yes, I know you are" Emma's nipples hardened in seconds, Regina moved her now wet hand towards Emma's moved "taste it.." Emma opened her mouth as Regina forced her fingers inside slowly pulling them back out. Emma groaned at her own taste, "I told you, you taste good!" Regina kissed Emma on the lips.

She held Emma's hands once again and slid something cold over her wrist and clicked it in place, she then moved her hand backwards and wrapped the cold item around the headboard of the bed and tightly attached it to Emma's other wrist.

"Um... Regina... Are those my handcuffs?" Emma looked confused but excited.

"Open your eyes!" Emma did as Regina said and looked towards her hands and noticed the handcuffs attached to her hands.

"I think I've dreamt about this! But wait! How can I give you an earth shattering orgasm, which I'm amazing at by the way, if my hands are tied up?! " emma winked as Regina and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth looking mischievous.

"Don't worry, you'll find a way. Plus I want to spend all my time on making you scream... I mean I'm your first ever girlfriend right? You deserve this!" Regina laid her hand on e

Emma's cheek and moved in for a hot kiss, their tongues intwined tasting each other and feeling each other, all Emma wanted to do was hold Regina, touch her but she couldn't. She tugged her arms forward making the headboard shake. "It's frustrating isn't it? Not being able to move?"

Regina moved down to Emma's neck and tenderly bit at her skin, she placed her hands on her breasts and squeezed hard making Emma groan, she gently squeezed at her hardened nipples and pulled slightly letting them bounce. She reached over and grabbed the tin of cream and squirted it over Emma's breasts.

* * *

**ooo slight sex-hanger at the end of this chapter! Don't worry the next one will be up soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally the rest of the sex scene! Hope you enjoy this! It all gets a little hot and sweaty in the Mills household! Review, mwah x**

* * *

Emma took in a deep gasp of air when the cold cream made contact with her hard nipples, "too cold for you?"

"Never! I love it!" Emma rolled her head back as Regina made her way down to the cream placing her mouth around her nipples and licking along the trail of where the cream had been.

"Oh my..."

"God? Thank you" Regina wink at Emma.

She squirted the cream into Emma's mouth and closed her mouth to Emma's embracing her in another kiss. Regina moved to one side and left one leg in between Emma's as she was kissing her, gently pushing her knee into Emma's sex relieving some pressure.

Emma groaned into Regina's mouth still trying to pull her arms down to hold Regina, "we've established you can't move! Quit trying!" She pushed her knee harder into Emma's sex, leading Emma to arch her back and thrust herself harder into Regina.

"Wow Emma, I can feel how wet you are on my leg" regina kissed Emma's neck and moved downwards, between her breasts and over her naval.

"Regina.. Please" Emma groaned.

"Patience Emma, you can't blow on me now.. Breath!" Regina kissed the top off Emma's sex, she slid her hand across the opening of Emma's sex feeling how wet she is.

"Regina please... " Emma was breathless her breathing became deeper and deeper as Regina's hand moved over Emma's sex.

"Okay, you better scream my name!" With that Regina pushed two fingers inside of Emma and placed her tongue on her bundle of nerves, she moved her tongue in a circular motion pushing down on Emma's clitoris.

"Oh... God... Regina..." Emma was exasperated, her body was shaking underneath Regina's touch, she slid a third finger inside of Emma and thrust her hand faster and faster making the hot juices flow out of Emma. She pulled her fingers out as she felt Emma start to clench and thrusted her tongue inside of her, using her thumb to stimulate Emma's bundle of nerves.

"Regina!" Emma screamed at the top of voice, her body was shaking as though she was breaking into a million pieces, her back arched upwards Regina used her tongue as the juices of her orgasm were flowing down Emma's sex.

"You taste so good!"

"Oh... My... God..." Emma's breathing was erratic, she couldn't control her body, she felt powerless, but she loved it. "Regina... i..."

"Shh... Now it's my turn... Now you don't have to do this. I know you haven't before-"

"-Regina stop talking! I will do anything for you! I just don't want to disappoint you!" With that Regina walked over towards Emma, and hovered her body overEmma's head. "Regina I've been waiting for this for hours, now come closer"

Emma slid her tongue up and down her sex taking in the unique taste for the first time. She really did take good, "wow" she mumbled.

Emma had been pleasuring Regina for a while, circling her tongue around her clitoris, "Emma... Oh wow... Emma I think I'm going..."

Regina's body started to shake, her knees started to give in, she placed her hand I'm Emma's golden locks and pulled at her hair motioning for her to carry on, she thrusther tongue inside of Regina and it was all too much, she screamed out Emma's name and climax, digging her nails into Emma's neck and chest, a pain that she didn't mind to bare as Regina was in so much ecstasy.

Regina slid down Emma's body and collapsed on top her her laying her head on her chest, both of them glistening with sweat from the climax they had experienced.

Ten more minutes had passed and they were both still laid there smiling at each other, "you know Regina, that might be my new favourite thing to do!"

"Wow, you were... Wow, I don't think I've ever felt that way before!" Regina kissed Emma, and smiled at her.

"Me either! I mean that was just a whole new level! And baby... Not to ruined the mood but can you unlock me now, I didn't want to say but it's quite painful"

"I told you to tell me if it hurt!" Regina grabbed the key off the side and moved to the lock.

"And I said I'd do anything you wanted, plus I don't really mind the pain, i had forgotten about it until now," when Regina released Emma she gasped at the angry red burn left on both of Emma's wrists, they had bruised and certain parts had started to bleed, Emma pulled her arms to her chest and rubbed her wrists wincing slightly at the pain.

"Emma I'm so sorry, I had no ide-"

"Regina, I'm fine, it's not like these marks stand out from the others I have up my arms, however you did do quite a number on my neck with your nails!" Regina looked down to see the cuts on Emma's neck from her nails, she brushed her hand over them gently making her flinch at the pain.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise, how-"

"Much of a good time you were having?" Emma laughed trying to lighten regina's spirits. "Listen, it's fine. This IS good sex, if I didn't have these on me then I'd be doing something wrong! I had so much fun!"

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want anything for them? And I did have fun, I'll just try and tone it down next time!" Regina laughed slightly and positioned herself next to Emma on her side.

Emma mimicked Regina's movements and also turned on her side to face her. " no I'm fine! Really! They'll heal. Plus they remind me of you!" Emma kissed Regina.

Regina placed her hand in Emma's hair curling it around her fingers and brushing it to one side in order to expose her neck, she leaned in and kissed Emma's neck and then pulled hr in to lean on her chest.

"Shall we go to-.."

Regina looked down at Emma, to see that she had already fallen asleep in her bosoms, she smiled at the sleeping beauty and placed a kiss on her forehead, she flicked her wrist and the room was covered in darkness.

"Night Emma, I love you" Regina kissed Emma one last time before falling asleep herself.


	24. Chapter 24

*knock knock knock*

Regina rose out of bed.

*knock knock knock*

"What is tha-"

"Shh sweetie go back to sleep I'll go see who it is"

Emma didn't argue and fell back to sleep in a flash, Regina slipped on a pair of Emma's joggers and walked to the door.

"Hello?" Regina's face was a picture, her mouth dropped wide open in shock.

"Sn...snow what are you doing here? I thought you weren't back till friday?" Regina tried to compose herself.

"I know, sorry I was going to ring. Sorry if it's early we decided to come back, the weathers been awful... Are you wearing Emma's clothes?"

Shit. "Um yes, I have a pile of her clean clothes in my room I just grabbed the closest thing so I could answer the door!"

"Oh I see! Where is she?"

Regina invited Snow in who eagerly complied. "She's fast asleep! We drank a few bottles of wine last night and before we knew it, it was four in the morning! So she's dead to the world at the minute! What time is it?"

"It's only 8! I just wanted to see her! Never mind, I better let her sleep! Has she been okay? I mean with her... Issues?"

"She's doing really well, we've just relaxed really, drank wine, watched movies, it's just been a nice break for her I think!"

"Aw good! i'm glad, well I'll go home and unpack! You go get some more rest you look tired, and will you tell Emma I came and I'll be at home waiting for her!"

"Yes I will absolutely!" Regina walked towards the door and opened it for snow, as soon as snow had left Regina blew out a large amount of air she had been holding in, Snow could have caught that!

But for now she was going to go back to bed with Emma and get some more sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It was dinner time, Regina had awoken from be and Emma was still fast asleep. She looked over at her new girlfriend and smiled, she brushed her hair off of her face and kissed her on the lips. "Emma, wake up. It's dinner time! We need to talk, Snow came earlier"

Emma grunted and pulled the covers in front of her face.

"Seriously Em," she pulled the covers off of Emma, "wake up!"

"Fineeeeee! God! If this is what it's going to be like now your my girlfriend then..." Emma opened her eyes and smiled at Regina, and chuckled. "Wait... My Mom was here?"

"Oh is that what you call her now?" Regina smiled.

"You know what I mean! Stop being awkward woman!" Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Woman? I'm ashamed Ms Swan!"

"Will you stop calling me 'Ms Swan' you need to think of a better pet name baby!"

"Ooh pet name! Is that mine?"

"No yours is sugartits I just haven't said it to your face yet..." Emma burst into laughter at the look on Regina's face.

"Sugartits? sugartits? You have to be joking! Anyway yes Snow came over, she wants you to go see her! Like now?" Regina kissed Emma.

"Shit, yea I told her that we needed to talk... Okay I'll go pack my things up and go!" Emma brushed her fingers through Regina's hair and climbed out of bed, she slid on her jeans and put her bra back on. Emma picked up her underwear still slightly damp from the night before and threw them at Regina, "here, they're for you" Emma winked and laughed to herself as she walked toward her jumper and pulled it over her head.

"Do you have to... You know pack up your things? Aren't you coming back?" She picked up Emma's underwear and rolled it into a ball pulling it towards her nose and took a deep breath in, "we have fun last night didn't we, I'll keep these forever!"

"Ew, as if you just sniffed them... Even I wouldn't do that!" Emma burst into laughter and threw her bag on the bed "and Snow's back, I have to move back to my apartment?"

"They smell so good though..." Regina smiled sniffing once more "and I just thought that you could stay, it's silly I know, I didn't think about it! We were just having so much fun, I like you being here!" Regina looked a little sad at the realisation that Emma would be leaving.

"Gina, I'm not leaving forever, just some nights, and not all I will still come over whenever you want me! And hopefully at some point you could come to mine! We're a couple now remember! This isn't ending!" Emma kissed Regina and continued to throw her clothes into her bag.

"Is it really that difficult to fold your clothes? And I know! Make sure you always check your phone! I know what you're like! And can I drive you home?"

"I promise to check it every 30 seconds! And yea that sounds good! Go get dressed!"

"Okay I shall!" Regina stood up and kissed Emma and ran into her own room.

Emma made her way downstairs and grabbed her coat and shoes, she stood at the door waiting for Regina to make her way down the stairs.

"Ready?" Regina said at the top of the stairs.

"Yeap, ready when you are sugartits!" Emma winked at Regina and chuckled to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

The drive home seemed too short, they had an amazing few days together and now she had to go home. "Promise you'll call me or text me later?" Emma said as she opened the door to the car.

"Yes! Of course I will. Can I just see your wrists before you go? Do they look any better from last night?" Regina reached out her hand and rolled up Emma's sleeves. Her wrists were black and blue with small cuts and burns on them.

"Shit I forgot about that! And my neck, but my jumper covers that, I'll have to keep an eye on my sleeves. I don't exactly know how to explain this!" Emma leaned over and discreetly kissed Regina.

"I'm still sorry! Well, if she see's them call me, and I'll say that I did it. I'll tell her something! I love you Emma, see you soon"

"Okay thanks! Bye Regina, I love you too!" Emma blew her a kiss and closed the door and ran to her apartment.

She opened the door to their apartment and Snow was sat on the sofa with a coffee in her hand. "Hey Snow, how was your time away?" Emma dropped her bag on the floor and leant over to give Snow a hug. She really did miss her, they had been friends longer than Snow had been her mother.

"Hey sweetie, so how are you feeling?"

"You mean do I want to cut myself? No" Emma laughed and walked to the fridge and grabbed out a beer.

"Emma, don't be so blunt! And isn't it a bit early for a beer?" Snow stood up and walked towards her daughter.

"No! It's never too early, I just fancied one! And sorry, I thought I'd try and lighten the mood!" She took a sip from her beer and jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Okay, I might have one too! So what did you want to talk about?" Snow walked to the fridge and also grabbed a beer.

"Snow do you even like beer?" Emma laughed to herself.

"Yes, it's quite refreshing! Now stop changing the subject!" Snow smiled enjoying how free the conversation they were having was with no awkwardness.

"Right... I don't exactly know how to say this, but I don't want to lie to you. When we were friends I told you everything and I hope I can still do the same, and I don't want you to go all 'mom' on me because to me, you're only a few years older than me!" Emma smiled.

"Okay I promise and we're still friends! It's just slightly different now but nothing that we can't handle!" Snow took hold of Emma's hand, slightly catching Emma's bruised wrist making her flinch slightly and pull her hand away.

"Sorry, sorry, it's still a bit saw! And it's nothing big, I just... I feel like you deserve to know... Ruby suggested I tell you.. I have hurt myself since the night you found me, just one cut on one occasion which is the best I've done in over a year. Being with Regina made me feel better. She sat with me while I did it an-"

"She sat with you? While you cut yourself and she didn't stop you? I'm glad you told me Emma but why did she just watch you? Did she get off to seeing you in pain?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Emma raised her voice at Snow, "i wish I hadn't have told you. She found me, crying and shaking in the bathroom. This is an addiction and she helped me, she saved me. If she had stopped me from doing it, I would have tried to kill myself!" Emma jumped off of the counter and made her way to the staircase.

"Emma, wait. I'm sorry, I know. It's just hard, it's so so hard! Please don't walk away!"

"I just told you everything, do you understand how hard that was for me? And you just threw it back in my face!"

"I know I'm sorry, that was the Mom part of me.. I just had to get that part out, now please come back so I can talk to you as Mary Margaret!" Emma turned and faced her making her way back towards Snow.

"Wow, you haven't said Mary Margaret since the curse broke. Okay.. And if we're on this whole friends subject I need to tell you something else... I've met someone"

"Oh Em that's fantastic who's the lucky guy. Lets just forget about the hurting yourself bit, I understand why you did it and I'm glad you told me!" Snow lead Emma to the sofa and sat down.

"Um Snow... It's not quite that simple.. It's not... A guy..."

"Oh... You mean... You mean a woman? Well Em that doesn't change anything! As long as you're happy! I mean Ruby's gay! Wait! Is it Ruby?! You two would be so perfect together?" A smile stretched across Snow's face, she took this better than Emma had thought.

"No it's not Ruby, it's okay it doesn't matter... But I'm glad you're happy for me thats all that matters!" Emma smiled at snow taking her hand.

"Oh no Em please you have to tell me who it is, and I'll accept you no matter what!" Snow crossed her legs and faced Emma still holding her hand.

"I love you Snow I do,and I love what we have right now I don't want to ruin it. I don't think you'd accept me of you. This girl, this woman is amazing. She's changed my life I've never been with a woman before her but it just feels so right... I love her Snow!" Tears filled Emma's eyes.

Snow traced the tear running down Emma's face with her thumb, "don't cry sweetie, I promise you whoever it is you're dating I will accept. All I ever wanted was for my daughter, and my best friend to be happy."

"I know, but Snow... I... I love Regina-"

"Regina-"

"Snow please don't this is hard for me to admit. Please let me talk. Before the curse had broken I saw her every day, she made my life worth living... I've always had feelings for her I just didn't know how to handle them I was so confused... But then the curse broke, and I was so angry at her, she split me and you up... And thats when I realised that I couldn't be mad at her she was crying in front of me, she was broken... And... And I kissed her, and she kissed me. She told me that when she first saw me she had fallen in love with me... That's why she was so upset when she found me. Snow, I love her." Tears rushed down Emma's face, she placed her face into her hands and lifted her knees to her chest.

Snow stood up, without saying a word and walked into the bathroom.

"Snow please don't do this. I'm sorry..." Emma cried into her hands and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Emma?" Snow came back out of the bathroom with a handful of tissues and noticed that Emma had gone. She walked over to the sofa and picked her phone up and dialled in a number.

"Can you come over?... Okay, I'll see you soon."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that this took a while! Life has been slightly crazy recently!Hope you enjoy! Xo**

* * *

One hour later Emma was laid on her bed with the quilt pulled up to her neck, her face was stained with tears living angry red blotches. She was staring at the wall, not thinking about the world when she heard knock at the door. "Great. David's over."

"Thank you for coming" she heard Snow say but everything else was muffled. She pulled the quilt over her head and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes had passed when she felt a slight decrease in the bed around her feet, and then a hand reach to her leg. "Emma, will you come downstairs?" It was Snow.

"Snow please no more. I don't want to be taken downstairs for David to shout at me again and for you to just stand there. I can't do this anymore. I can't do any of this anymore. I don't want to be here?

"You... You don't want to be in this apartment anymore?"

"I don't want to be on this planet anymore!" Emma's cry hot louder and she pushed the quilt into her face harder cutting off the majority of her air supply.

"Please don't say that. Please come down. David isn't even here. I haven't spoken to him." Snow placed her hand over her mouth in shock and swallowed back a few tears.

"just give me a minute them. Please."

"Okay!" Snow made her way back down the stairs.

Emma sat up in her bed and looked at her face in the mirror, her eyes were bright red with tears. Her skin was a pale shade of white. She stood up out of bed got the largest jumper she could find and out it on wrapping it around herself and put on a pair ofshorts.

As she made her way downstairs she could hear talking, who was there? If it wasn't David then who? She walked towards the kitchen and pulled another beer from the fridge drinking it down in two swifts movements and then drank another. Emma needed some liquid courage to face Snow again, how could she just walk away like that?

Emma took her first step towards the room to see Snow and stumbled a little, she hadn't eaten all day and the alcohol had started to take affect. As she took another stumble the empty beer bottle fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. "Fuck sake. Fuck you!" Emma shouted, all of her emotions seemed to explode out at once, she dropped to her knees onto the glass and hit the floor with her hands.

The alcohol mixed with her anger and frustration had caused Emma to lash out on the floor, hitting the glass and screaming out loud.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Go away" she screamed and then buried her head into the floor and burst into tears. She was covered in blood from the glass on the floor and threw her arms around hitting herself and the covers around her.

Someones arms wrapped around Emma's chest and pulled her off of the glass, she was fighting to get away from the tight grip of the arms and let out another scream and slumped into the persons arms. After she had finished fighting the person holding her slumped to the ground with Emma in her arms and started to sob. She dropped her head into her arms and cried, tears were flowing down her arms.

"Baby shh I'm here. Snow called me"

Emma turned around into the woman's body "Regina" she cried and laid her head into her neck crying on her shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry"

"Shh baby. Shh it's okay, don't worry. Just calm down. Snow told me everything. She loves you Emma, she would never walk out on you, she will never leave you and neither will I. Calm down baby"

Snow stood looking at Emma and Regina and just listened, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why did she leave me then. She left. She left again when I pleaded my heart out. Everyone leaves. They always leave." Emma rocked back and forth in Regina's arms, still tight in her embrace.

"She didn't leave. She wont ever leave you. No one will ever leave you again. You were upset, she went to fetch you a tissue. You just assumed that she had left. Baby I told you. No one will ever leave you again. I'm here, we're all here. I love you" Regina kissed the top of Emma's head.

Emma pushed herself up from Regina's grasp and stood up, "i know, i know. I'm sorry. Snow? I'm so sorry...I ...I thought you didn't want me... I wouldn't want me..."

Snow rushed towards Emma and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Sweetie I love you so so much. I will always be here for you! Always, Regina is an amazing woman and i've just seen that now, and I did, I went to the bathroom. I rang Regina straight away, I wanted to see you together and now I know how much you love each other!" Snow started crying along side Emma.

"Thank you, I love you too. I really love her mom, she makes me a better person!"

"I know you do sweetie, now go into the bathroom and clean yourself up! I'll clean up the glass!" Emma walked towards the bathroom and close the door.

"Regina thank you so much, I see what she means by how amazing you are, I can see how happy she is around you and I'm glad it's you who she is dating." Snow smiled atRegina and bent down to clear up the glass.

"Thank you for calling me, and I really do love her. I've never seen her like that before, I'm glad you're okay with us as a couple. But Snow, I'm not asking you to lie to your husband but-"

"It's best for him not to know just yet, I know. He's highly strung! Will you stay for dinner?"

"i would love to stay, thank you" Regina bent down and helped Snow clear up the glass.


	28. Chapter 28

**This story is finally nearing its end! I think there will be a few more chapters, thank you for reading! **

* * *

Emma had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes, Regina had become anxious waiting for her to come out while Snow prepared dinner.

Regina knocked on the door and opened it, "Emma, baby are you okay?" She walked over to her who was sat on the floor trying to clean the blood off of her jumper, he knees and legs were still cut and bleeding from the glass. "What are you doing Emma?"

"I've stained my jumper... I... I need to get it clean. There's blood on it... I ... I..." Emma started crying again, she didn't understand why she was so upset about her jumper. She pushed her face into her hands and rocked back and forth.

"Emma... Emma, calm down! The jumper will clean, I will clean it for you" Regina knelt down in front of Emma and pulled her into her chest, she wrapped her hands around Regina's waist and pushed her face into her neck.

"I know. I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong, I think I'm broken" tears ran from Emma's face onto Regina's chest making her shiver at the impact.

Regina used her hand to wipe away Emma's tears, "shh you're not broken! You're perfect now jump on that cupboard and let me take a look at you." Emma stood up and did as Regina said, "oh you have blood on that too, take off your jumper and short and I'll go get you something else" Regina left the bathroom closing it behind her and made her way to Emma's room.

Emma slid off her jumper and shorts and jumped on the cupboard as Regina said and waited for her, why had she acted like that? She was so angry and sad and scared at the same time, but why? Emma's hands were shaking as it had been so long since she had last eaten.

The bathroom door had opened again and Regina wandered in with some clothes and and bandages, she walked over to Emma and lifted her leg up look at the fresh cuts, "you still have some glass in there sweetie so it might hurt a little when I clean it"

Regina lifted a hot flannel to Emma's leg and cleaned the cuts, removing any glass that had been lodged into her leg. She didn't flinch at the pain, she absorbed it. She sat o n the cupboard as Regina cleaned her legs and just stared into space not saying anything.

'What if I am broken' Emma thought to herself, 'what if I can't be fixed, what's wrong with me?' A stray tear broke free from Emma's eye.

Regina wrapped the bandage over her knee and took Emma's hands, the cuts on her hands weren't too bad but her knuckles were cut and bruised from when she threw her hands into the floor. Regina took the hot clothe to her hands and wiped away the dry blood.

Emma was still staring into space, not saying a word. Regina decided not to pry and took Emma's hand and kissed the top of it in an attempt to snap Emma out of her daze, but she didn't move.

"Emma?... Emma I'm done... Do you want me to help you get changed?... Lift your arms up sweetie" Without saying a word Emma lifted her arms up and allowed Regina to pull a sweater over her head, she then moved to pull a pair of joggers over Emma's feet and slowly up over her thighs, "jump down baby so I can pull them up.

Emma did exactly that, she moved off the cupboard and Regina pulled her joggers up to her hips. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed the top of her head.

"I..I'm broken."

"I've told you you're not broken, you're perfect" Regina squeezed her even tighter.

"No I'm not. I feel broken Regina. I feel... Empty? Whats wrong with me?" Emma started to cry again into Regina.

"Nothing is wrong with you! We'll get you through this okay! You're having a hard time right now, things will get better!"

"I just can't see anything getting better... For the first time tonight I wished... I wished that I had died the night you found me.. I'm sorry but..."

"Shh you'll be okay baby... I was going to suggest this to you but it was never the right time or place... How about I make you an appointment to go and see Dr Hopper? As just... Someone else to talk too?" Regina squeezed her eyes together tight, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Okay."

"What? You will go see him? Emma thats great! I'll make one for tomorrow?"

"Will you go with me? I want you with me... I can't do this alone"

"Of course I will! Now lets go get some dinner, Snow will be wondering where we have gone!" Regina opened the door and let Emma out first, she turned and picked up the clothes that Emma had taken off. She walked to the kitchen to find Snow

"Do you have a washer? I have Emma's clothes, theres some blood on them. She got upset so I said I would wash them. She's just sat on the sofa... She's decided to go see Dr Hopper. I don't think she wanted you to know, but I think you deserve to know"

"She is? I'm really happy she has! Thank you Regina, I think that maybe he could help. She lost control tonight, she scared me"

"I know me too"

"I think that you two really go well together, I never thought that I'd say that but i do... And the washer is just down the hall, dinner will be ready in a minute though"

"Okay thanks, I'll be quick!" Regina made her way down the hall and put Emma's clothes in the washer.

...

After they had finished their meal, Snow took their plates away, "It's getting late Emma, I'm going to go home and let you sleep. I'll call you tomorrow after I've made you an appointment." Regina placed her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her on the forehead while running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you have to... Go? Can't you stay... I just feel..." Emma hugged Regina and squeezed her tight.

"Emma whats wrong? I can't stay here sweetie, it's unfair on Snow. I know she accepts us, but thats too much too soon" Regina twirled her finger through Emma's hair.

"I'm scared, I'm so so scared Regina. I lost control earlier, I didn't know what I was doing... What if... If it happens again? I can't..." Emma's breathing got shorter, her heart beat got faster by the second.

"Emma look at me! Calm your breathing okay! I'm not leaving forever, you'll see me in a few hours. Why don't you come over for breakfast? You're so strong Emma, you can control this"

"Regina, will you give me a hand for a second?" Snow shouted from the kitchen.

"Emma wait here I'll be two minutes, calm down okay baby" Regina kissed Emma once again on the forehead and headed to the kitchen.

"Snow what's wrong? Do you want some help with the dishes?"

"Stay" Snow whispered, making sure that only Regina could hear her.

"What? I don't think thats a good idea." Regina leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I never thought I'd say this so soon but please stay. I heard what you were saying. Regina she really does need you, obviously if you want to stay over that is. But I am completely fine with it, I'd be grateful if you could take care of Emma, you're the only one who can calm her down. Please stay?" Snow reached out and placed her hand on top of Regina's.

"Okay. As long as you're fine with it, I would love to stay. I'm glad you asked me... I'm really worried about her, I'm going to book her an appointment tomorrow and she wants me to go in with her, so I'll let you know how it goes. Don't mention anything to her though."

"I wont I promise, thank you Regina, really. I don't know what I would have done without you!" Snow smiled at Regina as she turned to walk to Emma.

"Okay Emma. I'll stay with you, I spoke to Snow and she told me to stay"

"Really? She really said that? Thank you Regina... I know this whole relationship thing has more strings attached than it should... I'm sorry I don't want to be needy I just... I'm scared" Emma looked towards the ground and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes she did. And Emma I love you! This relationship is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't sleep without you either, thats why I didn't want you to leave my house... I want you there all the time." Regina took Emma's hand "should we go to bed? Only for sleeping tonight though my love!" She chuckled to herself.

"I don't deserve you! But I'm glad you chose me! I love you... And damn! I really wanted to fuck you with my Mom downstairs! Next time?" Emma winked at Regina making her blush.

"Emma! Language! Now come on! Bed!" Regina walked upstairs with a smile spread across her face.

"Okay give me a minute!"

Emma walked towards Snow who was still cleaning pots, "I love you, yanoo?" And wrapped her arms around her pulling her into tight hug

"I love you too! Now go sleep! You look tired!" Snow squeezed Emma tighter and then let her go.

Emma made her way upstairs to find Regina laid in just her underwear in her bed. "Wow! But I'm going to sleep naked!" Emma pulled her jumper and sweats off and then took her underwear off, slipping into bed next you Regina.

"goodnight Emma, I'll try to keep my hands off of you. However when I'm sleeping I'm unable to take responsibility for my actions!" Regina kissed Emma on the lips and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emma didn't say anything, she just smiled and closed her eyes, she was finally safe.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is it the final chapter! Wasn't really sure where else to take it so I decided to bring it to and end, hope you enjoyed it! **

* * *

Even though Regina was so close to her Emma felt so far away, she was constantly waking up and now it was 3am and she couldn't get back to sleep. Emma wrapped Regina's stray arms back around herself and moved in closer to feel the comfort of her girlfriends touch.

Another hour had past and Emma still had no luck in sleeping, she turned over several times and moved around to try and get comfy. "Are you going to sleep some time tonight?" The voice that came from Regina was weak and breaking, she seemed tired.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I tried my best not to wake you, I just cant sleep" Emma took Regina's hand which was placed around her waist and drew circles over it with her finger.

"It's okay... You woke me a few hours ago as well but I mist have fallen back to sleep." Regina gave out a big yawn and stretched her body out before retracting back into the position she was in and snuggling her face into Emma's neck. "Why can't you sleep?" She kissed Emma's neck.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm a fidget you would have been more comfortable at home. And I don't know... I can't stop thinking?" Emma was still tracing patterns on Regina's hand moving up her wrist.

"I wouldn't have slept at all on my own, I'm glad I'm here. Are you thinking about tomorrow? It will be okay I promise! I'll be there the whole time!" Regina kissed Emma's neck once again leaving her head in that position. She pulled her arms tight round Emma and held onto her "oo I forgot that you were naked now I'm glad I woke up!"

"Don't start something that we can't finish! You know how much I want you..." Emma quietly laughed and pulled Regina's hand onto her breast "thats all you're getting! And yea... I think thats why I'm not sleeping. What if he calls me crazy or tries to have me committed?"

Regina squeezed Emma's breast and kissed her shoulder "tease! And I know exactly how I make you feel!" Regina slid her free hand along Emma's body, grazing over her naval and pushed it between her legs sliding two fingers along the crease of her sex, "are you always wet?" Regina giggled to herself and moved her hand away.

"Seriously? You're seriously going to run your hands over me like that and pull away?! You're so frustrating!" Emma's voice jerked slightly as she thought about Regina's hand sliding over her.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself... It's like my hands just drawn there! And Em don't worry about tomorrow, you're not crazy! Tomorrows just an informal chat! Just to talk about you, don't worry baby!" Regina squeezed hold of her trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"I know! I'm so god damn sexy no one can keep their hands off of me! And are you sure? Okay I feel a little better now!... Apart from this newly found sexual frustration!"

"Oh Emma you do make me laugh! And okay tomorrow after your appointment how about we have some fun? And I promise that it will go well! Now go back to sleep before I make you"

" make me? That sounds tempting... Okay fun like yesterday with cream?! I liked that! Goodnight Gina I love you" Emma turned and kissed Regina on the lips.

"Yes! Make you! But I hurt you, I don't know... We'll talk about that tomorrow! Something special though! Night, I love you too!"

...

"Emma do you want me to drive?" Regina said as they walked out of the door to go to Dr Hoppers.

"You can drive if you want? I don't actually know where his office is!"

"Okay thats fine, jump in baby!" Regina opened the passenger door for Emma and then walked round the front of the car.

Emma didn't say anything on the way to Dr Hoppers, the drive felt like hours. "Emma we're here... Are you okay sweetie?" Regina placed her hand on top of hers and squeezed it tight.

Without saying a word Emma stepped out of the car and walked towards Dr Hopper's office. She placed her hand on the handle of the office and froze, her breathing became more erratic and her heart started palpitating. "Why is this so hard" she whispered, Regina just heard her speaking however had no idea what she had said.

"Calm down baby, it's just Dr Hopper, he's a friend. No one in this room will judge what you have to say, you just have to be honest with everything. He will help you! Come on open the door?" Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder trying to cal, her, she could feel how fast her heart was beating.

Emma took a deep breath and walked into the office, she looked around the room and walked towards the black leather chair, "Hello Emma, I'm happy to see you. Take a seat and we'll talk, Regina are you staying or would you like to wait outside?"

"Hi Dr Hopper, no I want her to stay if thats okay?" Emma sat down and looked towards Regina, she was truly scared, she needed her there.

"Thats great, take a seat Regina!" Dr Hopper motioned for Regina to take a seat next to Emma and picked up a note pad.

Regina lent over to Emma and whispered in her ear "I'm here for you throughout this baby but I'm not going to say anything, this is between you and Dr Hopper. Be honest with how you feel he will really help" Emma nodded and took Regina's hand tight in her grip.

"Right, so Emma! What can I do you for? Regina didn't say a lot over the phone?"

"Um, this is really hard for me doc, I've been really struggling lately with some issues" emma looked towards the ground and started to jiggle her leg, allowing her nerve to show.

"Right, okay. So tell me how you feel in yourself? Do you feel low lately? What issues have you been having?" Dr Hopper picked up his pen and hung it over his notepad.

"Um, I feel... I feel down all the time. It's like I'm outside on a bright hot sunny day but I'm trapped inside of a bubble of darkness... I can't explain it I feel trapped..." Regina had no idea that, that was how she felt. "I've never felt so low. One week ago, I... I tried to... I hurt myself really bad, the worst I had ever done it. And it's the only time I've wanted to just give up."

Dr Hopper wrote a few things down on his pad, "You say that you tried to hurt yourself? Have you done this before?"

"Yes, I cut myself. And I've done it for five years" Regina placed her hand on Emma's leg trying to help her with her nerves.

"So what was different about last week? Have you ever had suicidal thoughts?"

"I don't deal well with change, it was after the curse. I had an argument with Regina and then went home and had an argument with Snow and David and all of the emotions together just... Just made me crack, I wanted to give up I didn't want to be here anymore. Yes I have suicidal thoughts."

"So all of this made you want to kill yourself last week? There must have been something that stopped you committing suicide, because you're here today!"

"Yes. Last week I.. I tried to kill myself. Nothing stopped me, I was laid on my bathroom floor bleeding out. And Regina found me. She saved my life." Regina's eyes filled with tears, she had to bite her tongue not to show emotions like this in Emma's time of need but, she tried to kill herself? Emma said that it was an accident.

"Have you thought about killing yourself since the incident?"

"I'm so sorry Regina. Yes. Yes I have, twice. I just, I don't know whats wrong with me. I use to take medication for my depression. But it stopped working? So I stopped."

"Right I see, so you've suffered with depression before?"

"Yea, my Doctor in New York diagnosed me after I ended up in hospital after a bad episode, they put me onto the mental ward for three weeks."

"So you've also been in a psychiatric hospital? Did you try to commit suicide? Emma, do you feel like this all the time? Or do you sometimes have moments of say mania where you're overly excited and happy to the point where anything can make you react in anger, say rage at something?"

"Yes, I tried to kill myself then. And I don't know... I think I'm always like this but then last night... I... I don't even remember it's like I snapped. I dropped a glass and then everything went dark the next thing I remember was being in Regina's arms..."

"Regina can you describe this behaviour to me?"

"Um well, I heard the glass drop. It smashed on the floor, then Emma started screaming. She dropped into the glass on the floor and hit the floor with her hands. She was covered in blood from the glass but she carried on swinging her arms hitting several things, I had to wrap my arms around her to stop her from hurting herself and then, the next minute she was fine?"

"Right I see. Emma I would like you to come back and see me tomorrow if thats okay? I believe that you may be dealing with a condition known as Bi-polar disorder and split personality disorder. I cannot be certain yet, I still need to diagnose several things however the evidence so far suggests Bi-polar disorder. This disorder is treatable, and it is likely that the medication you were taking for your depression has heightened the effect of the disorder, usually with Bi-polar disorder patients experience abnormally elevated (manic or hypomanic) mood states which interfere with the functions of ordinary life. This could explain what happened last night. However the results are inconclusive at the minute which is why I would like to see you again."

"Right... Okay so... So you're not going to commit me for being crazy?"

"No, not at all! However I'm very concerned about your self harm, what I would like to advise you to do is that, obviously if you both feel comfortable is to tell Regina each time you feel like relapsing, and every time you feel suicidal."

"Okay, okay I can do that. It's when I'm alone that I start to feel like that, but if it's okay with you Regina, I'll text you every time I feel like that. Talking to you calms me down." Regina nodded and smiled at Emma.

"Perfect, well thank you for coming Emma, I will see you same time tomorrow!" Dr hopper shook Emma and Regina's hands as they left.

"Bye doc" Emma said as she walked out of the door.

"Regina... I'm sorry that you had to hear some of that in there... I didn't want you to bother you with any of that" Emma stepped back into Regina's car.

"Emma promise me that if you ever feel that way you'll tell me! Don't be sorry I'm glad you told him!" Regina pulled her car out and started driving.

"I will I promise, when I'm alone later if I ever feel even a hint of anything at all I'll call you" Emma smiled at her girlfriend.

"You don't have to be alone you know? You can stay with me tonight if you want?" Regina pulled up outside of granny's and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What are we doing at Granny's? And I don't know Regina, don't you want some time to yourself? I know I said I'm worse when I'm alone but I don't want you to start thinking that you have to watch me all the time so that I don't kill myself... I will be fine?" Emma also unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I thought you'd be hungry! It could be like... A date? I don't know! I said I'd treat you! And don't you want to stay with me anymore? It's nothing like that Emma, I really want to be with you. It's nothing to do with any of that! I love being with you Em! We can do anything!" Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's.

"You really just want me round then? No, I want to be with you all the time! I just don't want it to be you know... Like you're babysitting me? I don't mean that in offence but I want a relationship! And a date?.. Aw Geeny! That sounds lovely!" Emma smiled at Regina.

"Yes of course I do! I know its hard because I'm older than you, but I want you round because you're my girlfriend! And good, come on I'm starving!" Regina stepped out of the car motioning Emma to do the same.

"Regina it's not hard because you're older! Age means nothing, I love you!" Emma ran around the car and hooked her arm into Regina's before walking into granny's.

As they walked into Grannys everyone stopped. There was no sound in the place, just an awkward silent. This was the first time Regina had been around people properly since the curse had broken, and she also had her arm linked with Emma.

They walked towards a booth and sat down, "what do you fancy?" Regina said as she glanced at the menu.

"Hmmnn I might have a burger! I could just eat some meat! Yum yum!" Emma licked her lips making Regina laugh at her.

"I'm going to have a salad then!"

Ruby walked over to the table in perfect timing, "Emma, Regina, what are you guys doing here? How you doing Em?" Ruby gave a heartfelt smile at Emma and placed her hand on top of hers.

"We've just come to get something to eat, we had something to do so now we're hungry! And I'm okay Rubes, thanks for asking"

Ruby removed her hands and took hold of her notepad, "so what can I get you guys?"

"I will have a salad, and Emma would like a burger with some fries! Could we get two cokes too please Ruby?" Regina gave a warm smile at Ruby however inside she was quite angry at the fact that she had just taken her girlfriends hand, however she pushed all feelings aside knowing that she didn't mean anything by it.

"okay guys! It'll be here soon!" Ruby walked away.

"Thanks Rubes" Emma shouted as Ruby walked away. "I'm starving! I can't wait to eat this big fat burger! I can't believe you ordered grass!"

"I like to be healthy Emma and it is a salad, I'll have you know! Not 'grass' I'm no animal!"

"At least not outside the bedroom!" Emma started to laugh at her girlfriend as her jaw dropped wide open.

"Emma! Not here!" Regina winked playfully at her.

...

"I'm so full!" Emma dropped her fork onto her plate and lent back into her seat.

"Emma you haven't even finished it!" Regina said shaking her head towards her.

"That's the most I've eaten in a long long time! Do you want the rest?" Emma held her belly insinuating how full she felt.

"So you're offering me your scruffy left overs? Thanks but no thanks baby!" Regina laughed and took Emma's hand. "So, are you going to talk to Snow about Dr Hopper's?"

"What's wrong with that?! This foods good! And um I don't know! Do you think I should?" Emma traced her thumb over her palm in small circular motions.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Then I think you should tell her! She's been so kind and accepting with everything that she deserves to know!" Regina gave Emma a warm smile.

"Okay you're right! Can we go? And I can pick up a few things for yours too."

"Oh you wont need any clothes..." Regina winked at Emma "yes my love, we'll go now!"

"Cheeky! Well if you drop me off at my apartment I'll drive to yours later, I need a shower!" Emma slid out of the booth and walked towards Ruby. "Thanks Rubes it was great! How much was it?"

"Glad you enjoyed it! It was $20" Ruby smiled at Emma.

Regina reached for her purse and Emma out her hand out to stop her, "I've got it Gina!"

"Okay thank you! I'll go warm the car up!" Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and stroked down the side of her arm.

"Here you go Rubes! Keep the change!" Emma smiled.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Emma laughed.

"You and Regina! You're dating her! The way she just looked at you! Aw Em I'm so happy for you!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Emma and lifted her off of the ground slightly.

"Ruby shh... Just hold on a second! No one can know! Not yet!"

"Secrets safe with me baby!" Ruby kissed Emma on the cheek and gave her a swift hug before moving away quickly.

Emma stepped into the car and smiled to herself, "What are you so happy about?"

"We're good together! I really enjoyed that!"

"You're weird!" Regina laughed and then pulled her car out "so do you want me to drop you off?"

"Yes please if thats okay I need a shower, or you can come in and wait if you want? I wont be long I just need to talk to Snow too!" Emma placed her hand onto Regina's leg and squeezed slightly.

"Yes I'll wait for you, I have no where else to be! I'll put some of your things together if you want? I know where everything is!"

"Deal!"

They opened the door to the apartment and walked in, Snow was sat reading on the sofa. "Hey guys, did you have fun?"

"Yea we did thanks, will you just go get my things?" Emma looked at Regina and smiled

"Yes I'll go now!" Regina walked upstairs and out of sight of Emma and Snow.

Emma walked up to Snow and gave her a huge hug, she lent to one side and slid into the seat next to her, "thank you. For everything! I'm going to stay at Regina's tonight, I'll be back tomorrow! I was thinking maybe you and me could have a girly movie day? Or something! And also... I went to see Dr Hopper earlier..."

"Okay have fun at Regina's and oo Emma that sounds great! I'm so excited! Theres so much we could watch! We can have popcorn and sweets! And you did? I'm proud of you sweetie! What did he say?" Snow took hold of Emma's hand.

"Deal! It's a date! And well he wants me back tomorrow morning, then we can watch films obviously... But he thinks I have this thing called Bipolar disorder or something? But he needs to see me again... It went better than I expected. I really opened up yano!"

"Okay, I'm glad it went well! Then hopefully we can have you on the road to recovery in no time! What time will you be back tomorrow?"

Emma stood up and walked towards the bathroom "um about 12!" She opened the bathroom door when Snow shouted at her.

"I'm going to go see David now, will you lock up?" Snow stood up and put her coat on and walked towards the door.

"Oh are you? Okay and Snow, I don't want to sound awful but you can't tell him about any of this... Not just yet?" Emma stood in the doorway of the bathroom and started to take her jacket off.

"Don't worry Emma, I wont but you have to. When you're ready of course" Snow blew Emma a kiss and then left closing the door behind her.

Once Snow had gone Emma took her clothes off until she was just wearing her underwear and turned the shower on, while the water was heating up she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some water.

"Regina do you want a drink?" Emma shouted up the stairs.

"No thanks, I'm done up here now though" Regina made her way back down the stairs carrying Emma's bag in her hand. She looked at Emma who was stood in her underwear and smiled.

"What are you looking at!"

"You look so beautiful right now I could... Where's Snow?" Regina looked around the room almost forgetting for a second where she was.

Emma laughed at Regina's response, "don't worry baby she's gone out!"

"Oh, she has? Have you been for a shower yet?"

"Do I look wet?"

"Well you usually are!" Regina winked at Emma.

"Regina!..." Emma burst out laughing and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open, "you're so gross! I hate that word!"

"Which word? Wet? I love it! Wet, wet, wet!" Regina dropped Emma's bag onto the sofa "how long will you be anyway?"

"Ew! Stop it! It's embarrassing! And maybe ten, fifteen mins, I need to shave!" Emma stepped into the bathroom and took her underwear off, "you can come in if you want? You don't have to stand out there!"

"Okay then!" Emma jumped into the shower as Regina entered the bathroom and sat on the cupboard.

"So what do you fancy doing tonight?" Regina said raising her voice so that Emma could hear her speaking over the noise of the shower.

"I don't mind Gina, we could just get snuggled up or something? I like talking to you and stuff like that." Emma's body was a mere outline and shadow due ti the condensation clinging to the glass doors.

"That would be quite a pleasant night! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Gina can we pop to the shop on the way to yours? I want to get some alcohol... I think we should have some fun tonight! I want to get drunk!"

"Yes thats fine, but drunk? I don't get drunk Ms Swan!"

"Well you should! You're young live it up! I've never seen you drunk" Emma laughed to herself.

"Okay okay you've twisted my arm! We'll have a few drinks, I don't know if I shall be getting drunk though!" Regina shook her head.

"Yay! Regina Mills, having some fun? What is this?..." Emma laughed at her pun "baby will you just pass me my razor, it's in that cupboard I forgot to grab it!" Emma opened the shower door slightly and stuck her arm out.

Regina walked over to the cupboard and picked up Emma's razor, she walked over to Emma but was reluctant to give it too her, her slight hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Don't worry I said I just needed to shave!" Emma grabbed the razor off of her and closed the shower door.

"I know, sorry! And why do you need to shave? You seem pretty smooth to me!"

"I'm all prickly! Shut up" Emma laughed at Regina, as she was laughing the razor slipped down the front of her shin taking a lump of flesh out "Fuck!" Emma shouted at herself.

"Whats wrong?" Regina leaned forward unsure of what was wrong.

"You made me laugh!"

"What? You cussed because I made you laugh! Don't blame your language on me!" Regina grinned.

"No! You made me laugh and I slipped shaving stupid!" Emma laughed once again.

"Are you bleeding?"

"A little, it's okay I'll get a plaster! You would have thought I'd be fed up of blood after the last few weeks!"

"Emma..."

"Too soon? Okay! Chill out babe!" Emma turned off the shower, "don't look"

"What do you mean don't look! I've seen every angle of you!" Regina shook her head.

"Just don't look! This is different! I'm having a shower."

"Fine" Regina sighed, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Emma stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, "okay you can open your eyes, I'm decent! So what have you packed for me anyway? Should I trust your taste?" Emma winked at Regina.

"I've packed what you need! Cheeky!" Regina smiled and walked out the bathroom and moved towards the sofa "I'll wait here! Go get ready!"

"You don't have to wait here!" Emma started walking up the stairs.

"Well you're now shy all of a sudden! I'll just wait here!"

"You're so frustrating! Two minutes" Emma ran upstairs and slapped the tiniest amount of makeup on and pulled on some jeans and a jumper. She ran down the stairs towards Regina "ready!"

"Emma you're hairs soaking! Go dry it" Regina crossed her legs.

"It's fine, now come on lets go to the shop!" Emma grabbed her coat and chucked Regina her car keys.

"You'll catch your death!" Regina stood up and walked towards Emma.

"Don't worry, you can heat me up later!" Emma opened the door and gestured for Regina to go ahead of her, once Regina had left Emma closed the door and locked it, following Regina back to her car.


End file.
